Kamen Rider Blade: The Cards of Fate
by Shunya Toshiki
Summary: After 10,000 years the Undeads were once again unleashed onto the Earth, and only four warriors that uses the power of the Rouze Cards can stop them. But they soon learn that mysterious Cards known Class Cards that holds the spirit and powers of legendary heroes throughout history, and left uncheck they would endanger their city, is up to them and two magical girls to stop that.
1. Chapter 1: The Battle Begins

**I don't own Kamen Rider Blade and Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya/Fate series, those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **Kamen Rider Blade: The Cards of Fate**

 **Chapter 1: The Battle Begins**

 _(10 years ago)_

 _It was a dark and stormy night in the forest, running throughout that forest were three people and they were running like their lives depended on it._

 _One of them is a man in his mid-30s with black hair with a white area on the sides and has red eyes, and is wearing a red wood coat with a shite shirt with black pants and grey shoes, and he was holding a shoulder bag very tightly._

 _This is Michael Tachibana._

 _The other was a woman holding a child in her arms. She was also in her mid-30s had long brown and has grey eyes, she was wearing a white shirt with a brown vest and has brown shorts, with white socks with black boots._

 _This is Kushina Kenzaki._

 _The child Kushina is carrying is her son, Kouji Kenzaki._

 _Kouji is 7 years old, and has brown shaggy hair and has grey eyes like his mother, and is wearing a blue jacket with grey pants and white shoes._

 _Kushina and Michael were researchers in myths and legends, and their main focus was the existence of God. After years of research they finally found proof of his existence in a tomb that was sealed away for thousands of years._

 _The two of them along with Kouji who also wanted to see this tomb, brought a team of archaeologists to help uncover and opened this tomb, which was a grave mistake as they unleashed something was pure evil, and their team was killed by that very evil._

 _Kushina and Michael manage to escape the tomb with their lives and Kushina holding her son in arms, but that evil wasn't going to let them get away that easily._

 _As they running something fired on Kushina as that shot hit on her leg as she cries in pain as she falls on the ground before she let's go of her son as he falls to the ground as well._

" _Kaa-san!" Kouji shouted as he quickly got back up and runs to his mother._

" _Kushina!" Michael runs to Kushina as well to check on her._

 _Kushina manage to sit up using her hands but they all soon found that her leg was badly wounded as it was bleeding out._

" _Your leg…!" Michael said before he notices a figure was moving towards them which made his eyes widen in fear. "Oh no they found us!"_

 _Michael quickly grabs onto Kushina's arm to help her stand up and using himself as support for her injured leg and Kouji help as while by using himself as support by grabbing onto his mother to lift her up._

 _But after taking a few steps Kushina soon falls on her knees._

" _Kushina come on! We need to hurry!" Michael told his old friend._

" _Michael…It's no use I can't make it…" Kushina mutters._

" _Don't talk like that! I'm not going to leave you behind!" Michael said._

" _Michael!" Kushina shouted which made Michael flinched as they stare at each other's eyes. "I need you take my son and run. I'll try to hold them off as long as I can."_

" _What…" Michael mutters in surprised and so was Kouji._

" _No I won't leave you!" Kouji cries as she hugs onto her mother._

" _Oh Kouji…" Kushina mutters as she started to cry and hugs her son, she then pushed Kouji away with her hands on his shoulders. "Listen to me…I love you so much, and nothing will ever change that…never forget that…"_

" _Kaa-san…" Kouji cries as tears falls from his eyes._

 _They soon a monstrous roars and saw whatever is chasing them, is getting closer by the second._

" _Michael now! Hurry!" Kushina told him._

 _Michael flinched before he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth before he open his eyes and quickly picks up Kouji._

" _Wait, Oji-san! Stop put me down!" Kouji demanded as he tries to break free, but Michael didn't listen as he started to run away leaving Kushina. "Kaa-san! Kaa-san!"_

" _I'm sorry, Kouji…but you need to live!" Kushina told her son._

 _Kushina soon found a nearby branch and picks it up. She stands back up using the branch as support and soon wields as a happen as she turns around to face the creature that was chasing her._

 _Michael was now far away from where Kushina was, while Kouji kept struggling to break free, but they heard Kushina's screams of pain which made Kouji look and saw from afar being struck down as she fallen to the ground._

 _Michael didn't need to look as he closed his eyes, as he and Kouji both know that evil he and Kushina had unleashed had killed her._

" _K-K-KAA-SAAAN!" Kouji shouted for his mother._

* * *

(Now 10 years later)

A 17 year old Kouji snap opens his eyes awaking up from his nightmare of the past; he then heard his alarm clock ringing before he turns to it and saw that it was 7:30 AM.

Kouji sighs as he turned the alarm clock off and soon sits up from his bed.

"Might as well get ready for school." Kouji said before he gets off his bed and change into his school uniform.

Nearby to his alarm clock was a strange looking card.

The card had a symbol of a beetle on it with a red spade symbol stomp on that beetle, and had the ace symbol and word on the right top corner and the left bottom corner, and has the word 'CHANGE' on the side. This is the Change Beetle Rouze Card.

Kouji soon picks that card up after he was dressed in his uniform.

* * *

 **(Round ZERO~BLADE BRAVE by Nanase Aikawa)**

 **The song starts by colored lights shining in a dark room, revealing Kamen Riders Blade, Garren, and Chalice who were kneeling before they stood up.**

 **The setting soon moves into a similar place and all the main characters of the story so far are standing on separate platforms with black suits.**

 **(Tatta hitorikiri kimi no sonzai ga)** The camera zooms in on a few of the characters before zooming in on Kouji Kenzaki, who took a bite out of an apple he was holding and smiled. Then it moves to Shinichi Tachibana who was kicking a soccer ball around.

 **(Itsuka sekai no subete kaeru darou)** Then it moved to Illya who was spinning around with Ruby flying around her. Then we see Miyu waving her hand as Sapphire flies onto her shoulder. We then see Luvia doing her laugh which annoys Rin as she growls at her, which made Jeanne sighs seeing those two bicker. Then move to Shirou doing a spin kick as he lands on knee and foot before he raised his head up.

 **(Koko ni aru mo no wa kibou? Zetsubou?)** We soon see Blade, Garren, and Chalice driving their bikes through a beach. We soon Illya and Miyu wearing their magical girl outfits flying in the sky.

 **(Round Zero hajimatteru)** We soon move back to the Riders room where Blade, Garren, and Chalice were not far from each other and were next to their bikes, before they started practicing their weapons.

 **(Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana)** The three continue practicing their weapons while we move to Illya and Miya doing the same using their Include weapons.

 **(Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou)** We then move back towards Blade, Garren, and Chalice riding through the beach. Then it moves back to Chalice in the room practicing his weapon.

 **(Kaze ni mekurareta Card)** The three Riders practice their weapons while posing. Blade was swinging his Blay Rouzer, Garren aiming his Garren Rouzer, and Chalice was swinging and spinning with his Chalice Arrow.

 **(Uranau you ni warau. Mayowanai hazu mo nai sore demo ashita wo sagase)** We move to Albino Joker swinging in a separate room swinging his scythe around before he changes into the Kamen Rider Glaive practicing with his Glaive Rouzer as he swings it around.

 **(Mekurumeku unmei. Koware sou na jidai ni.)** We then move back to Blade swinging his Rouzer upward. Then it changes to Blade, Garren, and Chalice riding down the beach.

 **(Kirifuda wa kimi no naka togisumasareta yuuki ni shite BLADE BRAVE!)** Blade stops swinging his sword for a brief moment as he lowers his Rouzer and stands up, before the logo appeared as Garren and Chalice walks next to him.

* * *

Kouji is now dressed in his school uniform as he walking down the hallway before he yawns; his uniform is colored golden brown with black highlights with black shoes and the blazer being unbutton revealing his blue shirt.

Kouji then turns to and opens a sliding door to the living room/kitchen; the room was in a traditional Japanese style with the kitchen being in a modern design, and room also has a large table in the center and has a TV on the end of the room.

Kouji then saw Michael and another person placing breakfast on the table. Michael now in his mid-40s still looks the same but now glasses over his eyes.

The other person in the room is a young man in Kouji's age.

He was dressed in Kouji's school uniform that was button up all the way. He also has black messy-spiky hair and has red eyes.

This is Shinichi Tachibana, Michael's son and Kouji's best friend since childhood.

Michael and Shinichi soon saw Kouji entering the room as he closed the door behind him.

"Oh good morning, Kouji." Michael said.

"Morning man." Shinichi said

"Morning." Kouji said before he sits down by the table.

Soon the three soon begin eating breakfast together.

After the death of Kouji's mother Michael has become his legal guardian and brought him to live with him and his son Shinichi to his house.

After they were done with breakfast Kouji and Shinichi were now in front of the door putting on theirs shoes and soon pick up their school bags.

"We're off!" Kouji and Shinichi said before they opened the door and exits the house.

"Have a safe trip you two!" Michael said waving them goodbye.

Kouji and Shinichi walks through the gates that was in front of the house. The Tachibana house was a large traditional Japanese one with a large backyard with a training dojo on the back along with a storehouse built on the edge of the yard, and has a large garage with two gates built in front of the house and between the walls.

As they were walking to their school, Kouji soon turns to Shinichi.

"Hey Shinichi," Kouji said getting his best friend's attention. "How are the Buckles coming along?"

Shinichi sighs before he rubs on his eyes.

"I had to do another all-nighter but I'm close to finishing them and I think I'll get them done later tonight." Shinichi said.

"Nice." Kouji said with a smirk on his face.

Kouji and Shinichi soon arrived at a neighborhood with houses that was closed by to their house. They soon spotted two familiar figures one was a teenage boy dressed in same uniform as Kouji and the other was a young girl shorter than the boy, and is wearing a school uniform that was similar to their uniforms with a hat and is carrying a school bag on her shoulders.

Kouji and Shinichi smiles before they run up to them.

"Shirou! Illya-chan!" Kouji said while waving to them which gotten their attention before they turned to them.

The boy has auburn hair and golden-brown colored eyes.

This is Shirou Emiya a friend of Kouji's and Shinichi's since middle school.

The younger girl has long white hair and has crimson eyes.

This is Illyasviel von Einzbern or Illya to her friends. She's Shirou's younger sister the reason the two don't look alike is because Shirou was adopted by their father.

"Oh Kouji, Shinichi, hey!" Shirou said waving them back before Kouji and Shinichi stops in front of them.

"Hello you two." Shinichi said before he and Kouji turns to Illya.

"Good day to you, Kouji-san, Shinichi-san." Illya greeted the two of them with a bow.

"Good day, Illya-chan." Shinichi chuckles before he bows his head as well.

"Hey did you get taller Illya-chan?" Kouji asked.

"Oh no I hadn't yet." Illya shook her head, which made Kouji chuckles.

Soon the four of them walks to school together, their school's name is Homurahara Academy, which has three separate divisions, Kouji, Shinichi, and Shirou goes to the high school division while Illya goes to the elementary division.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

In the airport, three women had just arrived in Fuyuki City from London. When they walk into the building they were now standing on the walking escalator.

"I didn't think I'd have to return after just a year abroad…?" One of them said. She is 17 years old, with long wavy black hair, which she styles with flanking twin-tails tied with black ribbons and has aqua eyes. She wears a red turtleneck, a black skirt and long black socks under brown leather flats.

This is Rin Tohsaka.

"How does it feel to come back after so long, Master?" Something in Rin's brief case asks the thing that spoke was a star shape accessory with swings on the sides.

"Nothing special at all." Rin answered. "By the way, I'm surprised you made it through the customs.

The other girl behind her sighs, which made Rin to narrow her eyes in annoyance in hearing that voice.

The girl behind Rin is in her age carrying a purse in her hands, has long golden blonde hair styled entirely in large coils with blue ribbons tied on the sides of her head, and has golden colored eyes. She wears a long blue dress with sleeves that are easily detachable for combat purposes, with white boots and gloves.

This is Luviagelita Edelfelt or Luvia for short.

"What a gloomy and unkempt country this is. Not a shred of elegance anywhere. Reminds me of _someone_ I know." Luvia said before she made a rich girl's laugh.

"Ruby let me correct what I said earlier. I feel absolutely horrible." Rin said before she turns to Luvia with a white glare in her eyes. "Coming back here with this idiot makes me want to puke."

This made Luvia to narrow her eyes.

" _I'm_ the one who wants to puke! After all, it's completely your fault that things have come to this!" Luvia stated.

"Trying to play innocent now, huh, Miss Sausage curls?" Rin asked.

"What did you call me?!" Luvia exclaimed before she and Rin growls at each other.

"Will you two stop bickering?!" The girl standing behind the two of them exclaimed which made Rin and Luvia flinched before they turns to her.

She was a young girl in their age with long golden blonde hair that was pulled back into a braided ponytail which ran down her back, and her eyes were a gentle amethyst color. She was wearing a sleeveless dress shirt with a black casual blazer while wearing a short black tie, and wears black shorts, and wears black stockings that reach up to her thighs while wearing black shoes to match the style.

This is Jeanne Elric.

"Don't forget you two have an important mission here. So don't waste time with your childish fight." Jeanne scolded them.

"Jeanne-sama is right, Master." Something in Luvia's purse said in agreement.

It was also a star accessory similar to Ruby but has blue ribbon like swings on the sides. This is Sapphire.

"Please do not fight in public." Sapphire told them.

"Such embarrassing people they are." Ruby stated. "Have you two forgotten why we've come to Japan?"

Rin and Luvia click their tongues before they look away from each as they huffed, but still arguing with each other. This made Jeanne sighs as she mends a headache.

' _I swear what were Lord El-Melloi and sir Zelretch thinking of entrusting an important mission like this to these two? Especially giving them powerful items like Ruby and Sapphire?'_ Jeanne thought as she looks at their luggage bags. _'I understand this is also a punishment for them but even so…'_

Jeanne, Rin, and Luvia are mages that study in the Mage's Association at the Clock Tower. The reason they come to Fuyuki City is that Rin and Luvia were entrusted with an important mission, while Jeanne is sent with them to be their supervisor.

* * *

(Later)

After school was done, Kouji, Shinichi, Shirou, and Illya walks to their respective homes together, Shirou and Illya arrived at their house first before they all said goodbye to each other, then Kouji and Shinichi walks back to their home.

Kouji wearing causal clothes that consist of a short sleeve blue shirt with blue jeans, and blue sneakers, is in the dojo training with a shinai in his hands as he swings it up and down.

Shinichi wearing a red shirt with flame designs on it, and wears black cargo pants, with red boots, is in the storehouse which also doubles as his workshop due to all of the equipment and the computer in the room, he is seated by a table with the computer working on two buckle shape devices by the table that were connected to computer, as Shinichi was putting typing in the finishing touches to those devices.

While in the house Michael is seen talking to someone on the phone that had important news for him.

"I see…so they finally beginning to gather here in this city." Michael said.

" _That's correct sir. How would you like to us to proceed?"_ The person on the phone asked.

"For now continue observation. My son is closed to completing the Rider System, and I have hope, that he'll finish it before they make their next move." Michael said.

" _Yes sir."_ The man said before he hangs up.

Michael then puts the phone down, before he took his glasses off and rubs his fingers on his eyes.

' _So after 10 years their finally here…'_ Michael thought.

Then an explosion was heard outside of the house and dojo, which gotten Michael's and Kouji's attention hearing that explosion in the storehouse where Shinichi is.

After hearing that explosion Kouji and Michael quickly runs to the storehouse to see if Shinichi is alright, and after they've arrived they opens the doors.

"Shinichi!" Kouji and Michael shouted and when they open the door smoke begins to fly out of the opened door.

They heard Shinichi coughing as he was fanning the smoke away with his hand as it was beginning to die down.

"Shinichi, are you okay?" Kouji asked.

"Yeah I'm fine…and I have great news." Shinichi said before he grabs onto the two devices he was working out and showed them to Kouji and Michael. "I finally completed it, the Rider System."

The devices Shinichi was holding were in the shape of a buckle that was colored silver with a card slot in front of it.

"This is the Blay and Garren Buckles, Garren's for me and Blay's for you Kouji." Shinichi said before he handed the Blay Buckle to Kouji.

"So this is it, the system that will let us fight the Undead." Kouji said.

Michael had a sadden look on his face as he looks at Kouji.

"Kouji…are you really sure you want to do this?" Michael asked getting Kouji's and Shinichi's attention. "I mean I understand why you want to do this…but I promise your mother that I would watch over you."

"Michael-san…I understand that you're worried about me, but it's alright. Besides it was because of my family that their on the loose, so it's my responsibility to seal them up again, for Kaa-san and for myself." Kouji told him.

"He does have a point there, Otou-san." Shinichi said getting his father's attention. "And don't forget our family holds some of the blame as well, and we also have the same responsibility."

"You two…" Michael said, before he sighs. "I can see that I won't convince you two to not do this. Your minds are already made up."

The soon heard alarming sound and it was coming from Shinchi, who pulled out his phone from his pocket and they all saw that there is alert signal on it, and soon brought out a map of city showing two red dots in different locations.

"And not a moment too soon, looks their finally making their move." Shinichi said. "I guess today's the day we test these Buckles out."

"Agreed." Kouji nodded in agreement before Shinichi exits the storehouse.

"Follow me, there's something else I need to give you." Shinichi said, before Kouji and Michael follows him.

* * *

Shinichi brought Kouji and Michael to the garage as they entered inside. Inside of the garage was Michael's car, a red car with a opened roof with four seats, and on the other side of the garage were two vehicles that were covered in a motorcycle protective covered.

Shinichi walks to those two vehicles and grabs onto each covered and pull them off revealing two motorcycles.

One was colored silver and blue, with a blue spade glass symbol on the front. This is the Blue Spader.

The other was also colored silver with some red, and has a diamond red glass symbol on the front. This is the Red Rhombus.

"Wow…Shinichi you build these?" Kouji asked as he rubs his hand on the Blue Spader.

"It's amazing what you can do with a few spare parts and time." Shinichi said before he pressed a button on the Red Rhombus which opens the garage door. "This one's for me, and the blue one is for you Kouji."

"Nice!" Kouji said before he saw a white motorcycle jacket hanging on the wall, he then grabs it and put it on, and soon got on the Blue Spader, and Shinichi got on his own bike.

They soon put on their helmets and were ready to drives out of the garage.

"Wait you two!" Michael said getting Kouji's and Shinichi's attention. "Just be careful, and make it back home in one piece."

"We will." Shinichi nodded.

"You got it." Kouji nodded as well.

Soon the two drives out of the garage while Michael watches them leave.

Kouji and Shinichi were now driving down the roads heading to the Undeads' location.

"Alright Kouji listen up! Your helmet has a GPS system in it, with a map of the city and with the Undeads' location!" Shinichi explains before the GPS system appears in the windshields of their helmets with red dots on two different areas. "I'll take the one on the East area. You'll go to the one in the South area. Got it?"

"Got it!" Kouji nodded. "Good luck!"

"Don't need it!" Shinichi said before the two of them were heading to a divided street and they split up on that street going in different locations.

* * *

Jeanne is now walking on the street that was by a park and a few houses, while looking around for Rin and Luvia on both the ground and up in the sky.

In moment Jeanne was in a pay phone to contact the Mage's Association to tell them they have arrived in Fuyuki City, and by the time she got out Rin and Luvia were already gone and Jeanne had now doubt in her mind that they were bickering again but this time they were using the tools they were given to fight each other.

"I swear, where have those two had possibly gone to? I swear if their fighting again I'm going to…" Jeanne said before she heard noises behind her, she looks but saw no one there.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Jeanne called out, but no one answered. "Hmm, must have been a stray animal."

Jeanne was about to walk again, until she senses an intense bloodlust, and heard something running up behind to attack, she dodges by rolling on her shoulder.

She saw her attacker, and to her surprised, it was human shape, black and green locust monster, with a black belt and buckle on its waist with the letters 'UD' on the center and two snakes around it biting on each other's tail. This is the Locust Undead.

"What the…What matter of creature are you?!" Jeanne demanded, before the Undead charges at her again, she dodges, and claps her hands, and placed one of them on the ground.

Soon energy channels through her hand, and she soon pulled out and created, a spear, when she was done she twirled it around, pointed it at the Undead.

The Locust Undead roars, before charging at Jeanne, she dodges the Undead's attack, and slashes it on the side, and soon stabs it, with lighting fast speed, until finally she stabs it on the head.

Jeanne sighed as she thought it was over, she was about to pull out her spear, before the Locust Undead grabs it, which surprised Jeanne.

 _'What on earth?! Impossible it should be dead!'_ Jeanne thought, before the Undead grabs her on the shoulder, pulls her in and punches her so hard she coughs out a little blood, before it throws her to a wall, as she fallen on the ground.

The Locust Undead pulls out her spear, and soon the hole in its head rapidly healed.

Jeanne grunted in pain as she tries to get back up, as the Undead throws away her spear, and slowly walks to her. Jeanne thought it was over her as she closed her eyes, before she heard a roar of an engine, which made her eyes shot open, and saw Kouji on his bike rams on the Undead on the side as he passed by it, making it stumble back a few feet.

Kouji took off his helmet and got off his bike, and soon runs to Jeanne to check on her.

"Are you alright?" Kouji asked.

"I'm alive at least…" Jeanne mutters. "But you must...leave here...that creature…"

"Won't be a problem with me." Kouji stated, before he looks at the Locust Undead. "Undead, your opponent is me!"

Kouji soon brought out the Blay Buckle and brought out the Change Beetle Rouze Card.

Kouji inserted the Rouze Card in the Blay Buckle which flies around as red cards emerged from the Buckle and wrapped around his waist, until it reached the other end of the buckle, turning into a red belt.

It soon started to make a pulsing sound; Kouji slowly raised his right arm to his left side, and soon said.

"Henshin!"

Kouji flicked his right wrist before moving his right arm to grab the lever of his belt and raised his left arm in the same spot his right hand was at. When he pulled the lever the card slot flipped over revealing a red rectangle with a gold Spade in the center.

 **TURN UP**

Then a blue rectangle of energy came out of the Buckle with the symbol of the Change Ace Beetle, which smashes on the Locust Undead sending rolling the ground, before the energy card ran through Kouji, as an armored figure took his place.

He had a blue bodysuit with a silver torso armor that had a spade in the center. His shoulder pads were flat with gold decorations on the arms and spades on top. He had golden arm bands around his wrists and crisscrossed strips of metal on the boots. On the left of his waist is the Blay Rouzer, his main weapon. His helmet was blue with a silver face and a single horn rising up, emulating a rhino beetle, and also has compound red eyes.

This is Kamen Rider Blade.

Jeanne was surprised by his transformation.

The Locust Undead roars as he charges at Blade, who enters combat position before he also charges at the Undead, and the two entered combat with each other as they attack at each other.

"What is going on here?" Jeanne mutters before she manage to sit up and leans her back against the wall and watches Blade's and the Locust Undead's battle.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Another Undead causing destruction as it destroys everything in it's as it walks forward.

The Undead is a human shape bat with bat wings for hands. This is the Bat Undead.

The Bat Undead heard the roar of a motorcycle engine, which made it look and saw Shinichi stopping in front of the Undead before he took off his helmet and got off his bike.

"So you're an Undead. You're as every bit the monster that I heard about." Shinichi stated which made the Bat Undead growls at him.

Shinichi soon brought out his Garren Buckle, along with a category Ace Rouze Card.

It had the symbol of diamonds on it along with a picture of a Stag Beetle with a green diamond symbol stomp on it.

Shinichi soon inserted the Change Rouze Card into his Buckle and placed it on his waist and cards soon appeared from the side of the Buckle to form a belt around his waist.

Shinichi moves his left hand to his right before he made a fist with that hand.

"Henshin!" Shinchi shouted and he moves his fist to his left and swung his right arm in a circle while pulling the lever on the Buckle revealing a green background with a gold diamond symbol in the center.

 **TURN UP**

Soon a blue virtual card with the picture of the Change Ace Stag, and Shinichi soon runs through it changing into an armored Rider as he punches on the Undead sending it flying before it uses its wings to glide through the air and lands on its feet before it glares at the Rider.

Shinichi was now donned in a red bodysuit which hade silver shoulder pads, boots, gauntlets, and chest plate. Diamond symbols were imprinted on the shoulders and the middle of his chest. His helmet was silver and had two horns sticking from the top which was like the stag beetle's horns; his eyes were green and ornate gun was at his aside.

This is Kamen Rider Garren.

The Bat Undead roars before it flies at Garren to attack him, Garren dodges the Undead by rolling on his shoulder.

Garren soon drew out his gun the Garren Rouzer and fires at the Bat Undead, who dodges his shots a few times before Garren manage to hit on the Undead causing it to fall to the ground.

Garren then charges at the Bat Undead as it stands back on its feet, and Garren lands a punch on the Undead follow with a kick making the Undead to stumble back a few feet.

The Bat Undead roars before it attacks Garren with its wings and Garren dodges its attacks a few times before he counter attacks with a spin kick.

Garren then brought out a handful of Rouze Cards from the back of his gun and soon pulls out the Category Two of Diamonds, Bullet Armadillo.

Garren then swipes the Bullet Card on the top front of his Rouzer.

 **BULLET**

When Garren swipes the Card the AP Cache on the side to count down, before the Bullet Armadillo hologram appeared and went into the Rouzer.

Garren then saw the Bat Undead charging at him again but Garren soon pointed his Rouzer and fires enhanced energy shots at the Undead stopping it on its tracks as Garren's attack temporary stuns the Bat Undead.

Using this chance to his advantage Garren drew out another Rouze Card.

It was the Category Five of Diamonds, Drop While.

Garren then swipes the Card on his Rouzer.

 **DROP**

The hologram of the Card appears and went into Garren's chest. Then Garren's legs were covered in an aura made of energy.

Garren then jumps at the Bat Undead while spinning around and lands a double drop kick on the Undead's shoulders, and when his attack went through the Bat Undead's shoulders green blood begins to spill out of its body, and the buckle on the Undead's waist opens up revealing its Category Number and Symbol.

Garren pulls out a blank Rouze Card and throws the Card at the Bat Undead, and when it hits on the Undead's chest before the Card begins to absorb the Bat Undead into it, and after the Undead was absorbed into the Card it flew back to Garren and he catches it.

Garren looked at the newly changed card. It was now the Category Eight of Diamonds, Scope Bat.

"Alright with that done, best to see if Kouji needs some help." Garren said before he put the Card away and soon got on his bike and drives to Blade's location.

Unknown to Garren is that a wet Luvia was watching him in hiding and was speechless on what she had just seen.

"What was all of that about?" Luvia wonders before she shook her head and leaves. "I'll worry about that later, right now I need to find that Sapphire."

* * *

(Back with Blade)

 **(Cue: Kakusei by RICKY)**

Blade is now seen dodging the Locust Undead's punches before he blocks one punch with his forearm and punches on the Undead with his other arm.

Blade then drew out sword the Blay Rouzer, and stabs the Locust Undead with it, making the Undead to stumble back before it stops and roars before it begins jumping around Blade.

Blade was on guard as he waited for the Undead's next move, before the Locust Undead slashes on Blade's back and the Rider soon turns around to slash at the Undead but was too late as it begins to jump around again.

The Locust Undead lands a slash on Blade's back again which made him slash at the Undead but was too late yet again. The Undead then slashes on Blade's side, and Blade counter attacks again but were too late again, and soon the Locust Undead slashes on Blade's chest making him fall on one knee and used his Rouzer for support as he stabs it to the ground.

"Damns he's quick but I won't give up!" Blade said before he stands back up and closed his eyes to focus on the Undead's movement.

The Locust Undead still continues to jump around Blade, and the Rider continues to listen on the steps it takes as the Undead jumps around. Until he finally sees the Locust Undead jumping straight at him which made Blade to immediately opens his eyes, and slashed on the Undead's chest sending it rolling on the ground.

Blade then charges at the Locust Undead as it stands on one foot and knee and the Undead soon turns at Blade, and it soon roars before its body transformed into a swarm of locusts, as they fly through and around Blade.

Blade soon stops as the swarm of the Locust Undead passed by and around him. Blade soon turns and saw the swarm charging at him, Blade slashes at the swarm but they easily dodges his attack as they split apart and surrounded Blade.

Blade soon saw the two swarms charging at him in both of his sides, and Blade dodges them by rolling on his shoulder and as soon as he stops he slashed at the swarm but they dodge his attack again.

Blade growls in frustration as the swarm of the Locust Undead begins to gather back together and charges at Blade again, but they were soon fired upon, and Blade turns and saw Garren had just arrived while he was firing at the swarm.

"Shinichi!" Blade said in relief.

"Looks like I made it in time." Garren said before fires at the swarm again, and Blade soon slashed at the swarm finally landing a hit on it.

Blade and Garren kept on their combine attacks, until finally the changed back into the single Locust Undead before it fallen on its knees.

"Kouji now! Finished it!" Garren told Blade.

"You got it!" Blade shouted.

Blade soon flips his Rouzer now holding it in a reverse grip style, before he opens up storage unit for his Rouze Cards.

Blade soon pulls out a Card from his Rouzer and it was the Category Four of Spades, Tackle Boar.

Blade soon swipes the Tackle Card onto the side of his Rouzer's blade.

 **TACKLE**

The hologram of the Card appears and went into Blade's chest.

As the Locust Undead manage to stand back on its feet, Blade flips his sword in a regular style he entered a tackle position.

Soon Blade charges at the Locust Undead and lands a tackle attack on the Locust Undead, and when his attack hits the Undead it exploded in a green flame explosion.

 **(End of song)**

Blade jumps out of the explosion before it died down. Blade then turns back to and saw the Locust Undead was still alive and saw the buckle on its waist opening up.

Blade then pulls out a blank Rouze Card and throws it on the Locust Undead's chest, absorbing the Undead into it before it flew back into Blade's hand as he catches it.

Blade looks at the Card and saw that it was now the Category Five of Spades, Kick Locust.

"Great job, Kouji." Garren said as he walks to Blade.

"Thanks man." Blade said before he puts the card away and soon remembers something. "Oh wait that girl!"

Blade soon runs to where Jeanne is and Garren follows behind him and asked.

"Wait what girl?" Garren asked as he follows.

Blade and Garren soon arrived and saw Jeanne struggling to stand back up but when she did she started to fall to the ground, before Blade rushes to her in time to catch her in his arms.

"Hey you shouldn't push yourself like that." Blade said before he checks on her.

"I'll be alright…thank you for saving me…but I need to go…" Jeanne said before she passed as she fallen onto Blade.

"Hey!" Blade said in worried, before Garren checks on her as he checks for a pulse.

"Don't worry she's fine, she just passed out." Garren said before he removes his hand. "But she still needs treatment. Let's take her back to the house and call a doctor to look at her."

"Alright." Blade nodded in agreement before he picks Jeanne up in a bridal carry, and he and Garren walks to their bikes.

They soon got on their respective bikes, with Jeanne seated behind Blade's back, and they started to drive back to their house with Blade driving in a slower speed to ensures Jeanne's safety.

* * *

Unknown to Blade and Garren is that a man wearing a black hood was watching them on a roof of a nearby building.

He had an excited smile on his face before he said.

"With Blade and Garren now appearing, I better get ready myself." He said before he leaves and disappeared in the shadows.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Riders Meet Magical Girls

**Hey there to all of my fanfic fans and followers. I have to say I really surprised how popular this story become after I just posted it, so I have to say thanks you guys for liking this one, it really makes me proud.**

 **Anyway let's get on with the story!**

* * *

 **I don't own Kamen Rider Blade and Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya/Fate series, those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **Kamen Rider Blade: The Cards of Fate**

 **Chapter 2: The Riders Meet Magical Girls?**

After watching Blade's and Garren's battle against their first Undeads, the hooded had soon found and walk in abandoned warehouse. Then he brought out a high tech handheld device, and soon made contact with it and placed it on his ear, and the person he was calling soon answered.

"It's me, I'm to report that both Blade and Garren had appeared in this world." He said and the person he was calling soon gave him his next objective. "Yes sir, I will continue my normal pace."

He then hangs up and put the device away, he then makes his leave, as he was leaving he had a evil smile on his face with a little bit of excitement in it.

"Soon Blade, I will have my revenge." He said before he disappears in the shadows.

* * *

 **(Round ZERO~BLADE BRAVE by Nanase Aikawa)**

 **The song starts by colored lights shining in a dark room, revealing Kamen Riders Blade, Garren, and Chalice who were kneeling before they stood up.**

 **The setting soon moves into a similar place and all the main characters of the story so far are standing on separate platforms with black suits.**

 **(Tatta hitorikiri kimi no sonzai ga)** The camera zooms in on a few of the characters before zooming in on Kouji Kenzaki, who took a bite out of an apple he was holding and smiled. Then it moves to Shinichi Tachibana who was kicking a soccer ball around.

 **(Itsuka sekai no subete kaeru darou)** Then it moved to Illya who was spinning around with Ruby flying around her. Then we see Miyu waving her hand as Sapphire flies onto her shoulder. We then see Luvia doing her laugh which annoys Rin as she growls at her, which made Jeanne sighs seeing those two bicker. Then move to Shirou doing a spin kick as he lands on knee and foot before he raised his head up.

 **(Koko ni aru mo no wa kibou? Zetsubou?)** We soon see Blade, Garren, and Chalice driving their bikes through a beach. We soon Illya and Miyu wearing their magical girl outfits flying in the sky.

 **(Round Zero hajimatteru)** We soon move back to the Riders room where Blade, Garren, and Chalice were not far from each other and were next to their bikes, before they started practicing their weapons.

 **(Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana)** The three continue practicing their weapons while we move to Illya and Miya doing the same using their Include weapons.

 **(Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou)** We then move back towards Blade, Garren, and Chalice riding through the beach. Then it moves back to Chalice in the room practicing his weapon.

 **(Kaze ni mekurareta Card)** The three Riders practice their weapons while posing. Blade was swinging his Blay Rouzer, Garren aiming his Garren Rouzer, and Chalice was swinging and spinning with his Chalice Arrow.

 **(Uranau you ni warau. Mayowanai hazu mo nai sore demo ashita wo sagase)** We move to Albino Joker swinging in a separate room swinging his scythe around before he changes into the Kamen Rider Glaive practicing with his Glaive Rouzer as he swings it around.

 **(Mekurumeku unmei. Koware sou na jidai ni.)** We then move back to Blade swinging his Rouzer upward. Then it changes to Blade, Garren, and Chalice riding down the beach.

 **(Kirifuda wa kimi no naka togisumasareta yuuki ni shite BLADE BRAVE!)** Blade stops swinging his sword for a brief moment as he lowers his Rouzer and stands up, before the logo appeared as Garren and Chalice walks next to him.

* * *

Jeanne who was still unconscious soon begins wake up as her eyes slowly begin to opened up, and saw the wooden ceiling that was in front of her.

Jeanne blinked in confusion a few times before she sits up, she then saw that she was lying on a futon and that she was wearing a white kimono that was meant for sleeping, and that her wounds from her battle from last night were treated.

"What is this...where am I…?" Jeanne wonders out loud as she looks around and saw the room she was in and saw that it was in a traditional Japanese style.

She then heard the door opening, and saw that it was Kouji opening as he entered the room holding a tray of food in his hand, and Kouji saw that Jeanne had woken up.

"Oh I see that you woke up. That's good to see." Kouji said as he walks to her and soon sits beside her.

"Yes thank you umm…" Jeanne said.

"Oh that's right, I should introduce myself, I'm Kouji Kenzaki." Kouji told her.

"I see, it's nice to meet you then, I'm Jeanne Elric." Jeanne told him.

"Jeanne, huh?" Kouji blinked. "Are you some sort of exchange student?"

"Oh umm...something like that…" Jeanne answered before she looks away from him.

"Anyway let's save the taking for later, you must be hungry by now." Kouji said before he opens the lid that on top of the bowl that was on the tray he was holding, and Jeanne saw that it was rice porridge.

Kouji then picks up the spoon that beside it and scoops some of the rice out with it. He then blows on it a few times to cool it down, and soon brought it in front of Jeanne's face.

"Here have some." Kouji offered which made Jeanne blinked a few times before she realizes that he was offering to feed which slightly made her blush.

"No that's not necessary! I don't need you to feed me, and I'm not even that hungry…" Jeanne said before they heard her stomach growling which made Kouji to slightly chuckles as Jeanne blushed some more in embarrassment.

"Come on, there's no reason to be stubborn." Kouji told her.

Jeanne sighs having no choice and she needs to build up her strength, so she reluctantly opens her mouth and eat the spoon full of rice porridge, and her eyes widen on how good to it.

"So how is it?" Kouji asked.

"It's good." Jeanne said.

"I'm glad to hear that." Kouji said before she scoops out another spoon full. "Here there's still plenty left to go."

Jeanne made a grateful smile before she continues to eat, and after a while Jeanne had finished the food she was given.

"Thank you for this. I promise I'll repay this kindness someday." Jeanne told her.

"Oh no that's not necessary. I was glad to help." Kouji assured her.

"Also there's something I need to ask, where are my clothes?" Jeanne asked.

"Oh we were washed them after your wounds were treated, and their now drying." Kouji explained.

"I see…" Jeanne said before she thought about something, which made her blushed and covered her chest with her arms. "Wait don't tell me you've…?!"

Kouji blinks in confusion before he realized what she was thinking which made him blushed and shook his head and hands.

"No we didn't! We called a doctor we trust to check on your wounds, and he changed your clothes! I promise you!" Kouji assured her.

"Oh...okay then…" Jeanne mutters before she sighs in relief, she then turns her eyes back to Kouji. "But there's something else I like to ask. Just what was that monster you've fight and what was that armor you wear?"

This made Kouji lowered his hands and slightly looks down.

"Sorry, but it's best that you don't learn more about that." Kouji told her.

"What? But why?" Jeanne asked.

"Just trust me on it." Kouji said before he picks up the tray. "Anyway the doctor said your wound will fully heal by tomorrow. So just get some rest." He told her before he heads to the door and opens it.

"What…? But I…" Jeanne said but before she could finished Kouji leaves the room as he closed the door behind him. "Now that was odd, I wonder why he won't explained those things to me. Oh well maybe I shouldn't pry into that anymore, after all it's not my secret to tell."

Jeanne then laid back down on the futon to rest so her wounds will recover, but was still praying that Rin and Luvia isn't causing any trouble without her to watch them.

* * *

In the kitchen/living room of the Tachibana house, Shinichi was looking at the current Rouze Cards that he has in his possession thinking on what sort of combos he'll make with them, before he saw Kouji entering the room.

"Oh Kouji, I take it our guest has woken up?" Shinichi asked.

"Yeah she did, and her name is Jeanne just to let you know." Kouji said as he walks to the kitchen to washed the bowl and spoon he was on the tray, and soon begins washing them. "And she's recovering very well too, so there's nothing more to worry about."

"I see that's good to hear at least." Shinichi said as he placed the Scope Card by his Bullet Card. "But still though I'm still wondering why she was there in the middle of the night."

"Maybe she was on a night walk?" Kouji said as he placed the clean dishes on the dish rack.

"Yeah, I highly doubt that." Shinichi said before he puts his Rouze Cards away.

"By the way where's Michael-san?" Kouji asked as he looks around.

"He's at the company for a meeting with the board." Shinichi answered.

"Oh I see now." Kouji nodded in understanding.

* * *

Michael is seen in a dark room seated in front of a large table that was in the middle of the room, with several other figures that was also seated by the table, and they were watching footage of Blade's and Garren's battle against their first Undeads.

"Well what do you think?" Michael asked.

"I have say the results are indeed exceptional. Your son is quiet the genius Michael." One of the figures answered.

"But still though is this still the right choice?" One of them said. "I mean your son is one thing, but let's not forget about Kouji Kenzaki-kun. You sure it was wise to let them fight the Undead, leaving the fate of our world to those two?"

Michael deeply sighs when she said that.

"Truth be told I'm not, but what other choice do we have, we have no other means to fight the Undeads, and those kids wanted to be the ones to do that. But regardless we also need to play our part as well, to support the Riders in anyway we can." Michael told them.

The board whispers to themselves and to each other, sharing their thoughts before they come to a understanding and nodded in agreement.

"Very well then, if that is your choice Michael-san." He said.

"Thank you." Michael nodded.

With that the meeting was now over, and Michael leaves the room as he made a tired sigh.

"I swear, why does these meetings have to be so exhausting?" Michael said before he walks down the hallway. "Well thankfully it was short, and those guys are satisfied with the results."

Michael then stops walking and then turns to a glass wall/window looking at the sky.

' _But still though I wonder what the other Undeads are planning. Especially Joker.'_ Michael thought.

* * *

(Next day)

Kouji and Shinichi soon leaves their house, heading to their school riding in their respective Rider Machine.

"Man! I can never get over how awesome these bikes are!" Kouji said in glee.

"Well if you think that they're that amazing, wait until you see what they can do in combat." Shinichi told him.

Kouji and Shinichi soon saw familiar figures in front of them, and recognized them as Shirou and Illya.

"Hey, Shirou, Illya-chan!" Kouji calls out which made both Shirou and Illya to turn to them before Kouji and Shinichi slowly stop by them.

"Oh, Kouji-san, Shinchi! Hello!" Illya said a little surprised to see them riding on bikes.

"Wow! Where did you get those bikes?" Shirou asked as he looks at them.

"Just a little something I've been working on." Shinichi answered.

"Also Shiro, what happened to your nose?" Kouji asked as he and Shinichi saw the large bandage on his nose.

"Oh I'm not sure myself, but Illya said I slipped and fall on the floor." Shirou said with an unsure look before he turns to his sister. "That's what you said right?"

"Oh yeah of course…" Illya said before she looks away and made a innocent whistle.

"Hmmmm...Well anyway you guys want a ride with us to school?" Kouji offered.

"Are you sure?" Shirou asked, and they both nodded. "Okay then don't mind that we do."

Shirou and Illya were given spare helmets by Kouji and Shinichi, before they got on their bikes, Shiro is seated behind Shinichi, while Illya was seated behind Kouji before they drive to their school.

As they were driving forward they didn't notice a figure was watching them in an alleyway they have just passed, the figure couldn't be seen due to it hiding in the shadows but it wasn't human due to the shape and color of its hand, after they were now gone the figure then walks away disappearing in the shadows.

* * *

Soon Kouji and the others soon arrived at their school as they stopped in front of it.

"Alright we're here." Kouji said before he and others got off the bikes.

"Thanks for the ride you two." Shiro said.

"It's no problem." Shinichi said.

When Kouji took off his helmet he notice a star shape amulet with a circle around the ends with white wings on the sides, that was tied onto the side of Illya's bag.

"Illya-chan what's that you got there?" Kouji asked, which made Illya blink before she realized what he was talking about as she turns to the amulet on her bag.

"Oh it's nothing...just something I found in a...100 yen store." Illya told him.

"Hmm…" Kouji hummed as he looks at it. "Well I suppose girls your age tend to be interested in those sort of things, so I guess it shouldn't matter to me. Come on we should keep going before we're late." Kouji said before he walks onto their school's ground, and the others follows behind him.

As they were walking and while the others weren't looking the amulet on Illya's bag slightly moved a little before it begins talking.

"That's a little mean Illya-san, I mean a 100 yen...Am I really that cheap?"

"Ruby…! Don't talk to me while we're out in public, and besides weren't you the one who told me to keep this a secret?" Illya asked quietly so the others won't hear her.

"I know but still…" Ruby mutters while she was feeling like crying.

Illya had a tired sigh before she looks up to the sky.

' _Just how did my life end up like this…?'_ Illya thought.

* * *

(Later at the Tachibana house)

Michael had returned home after another meeting, and when he did he decided to cook himself a little something for a light late lunch. Michael was humming as he was cooking, before he heard the door opening, which made him look and saw Jeanne now wearing her casual clothes walking in the room.

"Oh it's you, it's Elric right?" Michael asked.

"Yes it is." Jeanne answered as she nods before she looks around. "Where is everyone?"

"Kouji and my son Shinichi, are in their school, they'll be back soon though." Michael said.

"I see." Jeanne nodded in understanding.

"Anyway, you want to join me? I'm cooking a late lunch but it should be late enough." Michael offered to her.

"Yes, that would be nice." Jeanne said.

After Michael was done, he and Jeanne were seated on the table. Michael had cook a sunny side up egg with two sausages, before the two of started eating.

"How is it? I know I'm no chief but I can make simple meals like this." Michael said.

"It's alright, and the food is nice." Jeanne told him.

"That's a relief." Michael sighs in relief.

Soon they had finished the lunch Michael has made, and Jeanne was washing the dishes.

"You don't have to wash those." Michael said.

"It's alright, it's the least I can after the hospitality you and sons have given me." Jeanne said.

"Oh don't misunderstand, Kouji's not actually my son." Michael told her, which made Jeanne turned to her. "I'm actually his guardian, and I was a close friend of his mother's."

"Wouldn't that mean...?" Jeanne asked as she walks and took a sit behind the table.

"Yes...she died years ago." Michael said with a sadden look on his face.

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that!" Jeanne said as she bows her head.

"Oh don't worry about it. It's fine." Michael assured her. "Also there's something I like to ask?"

"Yes, what is it?" Jeanne asked.

"You wouldn't be related be related to Van Elric, are you?" Michael asked, which surprised Jeanne.

"What? You know my father?" Jeanne asked in surprised.

"Yes I did, and I thought your name sounds familiar." Michael said.

"But how did you...?" Jeanne asked,

"We've met around...let's see 20 years ago I think. Well anyway, I was doing some research when I was in London when he needed my help with something." Michael said.

"London? Wait then wouldn't that mean…?" Jeanne asked.

"That I know about the Mage's Association, yes I do. So that's another thing I have to ask, what would bring a student from the Clock Tower all the way here to Japan?" Michael asked.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't say." Jeanne told him, and Michael saw the look in her eyes and figured she won't give anything up.

"Very well then...I know fully well how secretive you mages can be. But that still doesn't change the fact that you're still my guest, so make yourself comfortable while you're here." Michael said.

"Thank you sir." Jeanne said.

* * *

(Back with Kouji)

After school was now over, Kouji and Shinichi walks back home together with Shiro and Illya as they were talking with each other how their clashes were and while Kouji and Shinichi were pushing their bikes.

Kouji and Shinichi then heard a ringing sound from their phones, which made them brought them out and saw the Undead alert, showing two Undeads on one location which made them narrow their eyes.

"Hey guys," Shiro calls out getting Kouji's and Shinichi's attention. "Me and Illya decided to get some ice cream. You want to come with us?"

"Oh we would like too but…" Kouji said.

"My dad wants us to pick up some Chinese for dinner. So we need to go." Shinichi told them as he got on his bike and Kouji soon did the same before they put on their helmets.

"Yeah that's right! I'm sorry you guys, but maybe next time." Kouji said.

"What but…" Shiro started before he could finished Kouji and Shinichi spins and to the other way and drives forward leaving the area, leaving both him and his sister a little confused. "That's weird I wonder what that was about?"

"Yeah…" Illya said in wondering too.

* * *

As Kouji and Shinichi were racing towards the Undeads' location, Kouji still feels a little guilty lying to Shiro and Illya like that.

"Man I feel bad that we lied to them like that." Kouji said.

"I feel the same. But regardless we've agreed that we would keep the Undeads existence and our identities as Kamen Riders a secret to keep them safe." Shinichi said.

"Yeah I know, and you're right too. Then let's get ready!" Kouji said before he puts on his Blay Buckle.

"Yeah!" Shinichi said before he puts on his Buckle.

"Henshin!" Kouji and Shinichi shouted before they flip their Buckles.

 **TURN UP**

Kouji and Shinichi drives through the holographic cards in front of them, they've transformed into their respective Kamen Rider forms as they continue to race towards the Undeads' location.

* * *

In the city park, several groups of people are seen running away from the two Undeads that were attacking at anyone and everything they come across.

One Undead has a black body with gold colored arms, and has deer horns on its head on the tops of its shoulders that are colored gold, and wields two gold colored bladed weapons that resemble deer horns.

This is the Category Six of Spades Deer Undead.

The other one is colored red has the head and wings similar to that of a fly's, with black forearms and legs and holds a bladed crossbow in its hand.

This is the Category Six of Diamonds Fly Undead.

The Fly Undead spotted a little girl that had fallen on the ground with her mother running towards her, and before they could run away the Fly Undead fires crossbolts made out of fire around them, which made and surround the two of them in a ring of fire.

The Deer Undead cross it's blades together and fires lighting from them to a building that was behind them, which made parts of the building falling towards them.

The mother screams as she used her own body to shield her daughter to protect her, but before the falling debris could land on them Blade drives towards them before he spins around using his bike's tires to put out fire around them, as he drew his Blay Rouzer and slashed on the debris that was above them destroying them.

Blade then looks at the mother and daughter.

"You two alright?" Blade asked and they both nodded. "Good now get to safety."

The mother nodded as she thanks him before she runs away carrying her daughter in her arms, and Garren soon stops nearby to Blade before they got off their bikes and face the two Undeads.

Blade and Garren enters a combat stance before they charged at the two Undeads who also did the same as well, and the two parties engaged in close combat against each other, with Blade fighting the Deer Undead and Garren against the Fly Undead.

Blade and the Deer Undead clashed their swords against other, before Blade dodge one of its attacks and slashed on the Undead's chest two times followed with a stab which sends the Deer Undead rolling on the ground.

The Deer Undead growls as it got back on one knee and foot, and fires lighting bolts at Blade landing a hit on him which sends him flying before he crashed on the ground.

"Yeah that hurt…" Blade mutters before he saw the Deer Undead slashed at Blade using both of its swords, and Blade was able to dodge it in time by rolling out of its way.

Blade soon stands back up and charges at the Deer Undead as he slashed towards it and the Undead did the same which colliaded their swords against each other as they entered a sword lock. Blade smirks under his helmet before he scans his Tackle Card on his Rouzer.

 **TACKLE**

The Card was absorbed into Blade's body before he moves forward which in turned pushed the Deer Undead forward as well before the two of them crashed onto a wall, before Blade jumps away from the Undead as it drops on one knee and stab one of its sword onto the ground before he growls and looks back up at Blade.

"Guess it will take more than that to beat you." Blade said as he enters his combat stance.

Garren kicks at the Fly Undead which it manage to block with one of its arms, but Garren wasn't done as he punches on the Undead landing a few good hits before one of his punches sends the Fly Undead stumbling back.

The Fly Undead then fires at Garren using its crossbow, which he manage to dodge in time by rolling out of the way, as he was rolling Garren drew out his gun as he stops on one knee and foot, and fires upon the Undead using his gun.

Garren then stands on his feet and charges at the Fly Undead as he kept on firing upon it, and when he was closed enough he kicks on the Undead sending it flying, but the Fly Undead then used its wings to stop and fly in midair, and the Fly Undead then fires above at Garren. Garren manage to dodge most of the Fly Undead's fire crossbow bolts, but a few manage to land on him which made him fall on one knee as the Fly Undead lands behind.

The Fly Undead then aims at Garren's back, but before he could fire Garren drew out and scanned his Bullet Card on his Rouzer.

 **BULLET**

Garren then spins around and fires enhanced fire shots at the Fly Undead sending it rolling on the ground before he stands back up.

As the Fly Undead stands back up, the Deer Undead stumbles to its side as Blade lands a slashed on it, before Blade runs to Garren's side.

"It's time to finished you two off!" Blade said as he brought out his Rouze Cards from his Rouzer.

"Agreed!" Garren said as he did the same.

But before they could draw out a Card, the Fly and Deer Undead glance at each other and gave a quick nod, before they fired upon the two Riders at the front of their feet which distracted them long enough to see that the Undeads were retreating with the Fly Undead carrying the Deer Undead under its arms as the Fly Undead uses its wings to retreat.

"Damn they're getting away!" Blade said.

"That's what they think. Come on!" Garren said before he runs to their bikes and Blade follows behind him.

Blade and Garren got on their respective Rider Machines and chase after the two Undeads as they continue to fly away.

* * *

It was now night time, Jeanne is seen walking towards to the Tachibana household holding two bags of groceries in her hand, she was asked by Michael if she would go and get those groceries for dinner later, and she accepted it as a way to repay him and the others for their hospitality.

Jeanne then heard the roars of familiar motorcycle engines, and saw Blade and Garren driving past her as they continue racing down the street, Jeanne was left wondering what was up with that and figures it might something to do with those Undeads she encounter the other day, and wanting to learn more about she begins to run after them.

* * *

Blade and Garren continues to chase after the two Undeads but the Fly Undead shows no sign of slowing down or stopping, before he and the Deer Undead spins around fires fire bolts and thunderbolts at the two, which they manage to dodge in time, before they turn forward again as they continue to get away.

"Damn...they really don't know how to give up!" Blade said.

"Yeah, but neither do we!" Garren said before he pulls out his Garren Rouzer, and soon brought out the Rouze Cards and pulls out the Scope Card. "Time to test this one out!"

Garren then scans the Scope Card on his Rouzer.

 **SCOPE**

As the said Rouze Card is absorbed into Garren, his eyes becomes more sharper as he zoom at the two Undeads similar to that of a actually scope, Garren then aims his gun and fired at the two Undeads which lands on them and made them free fall to the ground.

"Nice shot, Shinichi!" Blade said.

"Don't celebrate just yet. We still need to find where they land." Garren said as he holstered his Rouzer, before he and Blade turns to another street that was in front of them.

As they driving on the street around the area where they guessed the Undeads might have crashed land they heard a few screams. Knowing that someone is being attacked by the Undeads, they head towards the area of that scream and stops to where it might be, and it was their school.

"What the…? Our school, why would there be people here?" Blade asked as he and Garren got off their bikes.

"Does it really matter? Come on, we need to help whoever is inside." Garren said as he runs into the school's ground and Blade soon follows behind him.

"Yeah, but who? And why would they be here in this hour?" Blade wonders as they run to find the Undeads.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Illya's life couldn't become match weirder than it is now. First it was last night, where she met with Ruby who was called a Kaleidostick and said that she'll become a magical girl if she makes a contract with her.

Illya was skeptical at first but after Ruby forced her to forge a contract with her, she transformed wearing a magical girl outfit, the outfit was colored pink with a white skirt, gloves, and a cape that was split in two pointed ends, with pink boots that reach above her knees and has a card holder strap on one of her legs.

She then encountered Ruby's first and former contractor Ruvia, she told Illya that she's a student of the Clock Tower that teaches generations of Mages, and she was here on a mission to capture magical items known as Class Cards, that has the spirits of Heroic Spirits legendary figures who were consider myths and legends.

She was given Ruby to help with that mission, but since she ended her contract with her, Rin have no choice but to request Illya or rather forced her to help gather the remaining Class Cards.

Her first battle against one of these Heroic Spirits didn't start off so well, until she got help from another girl who was the contractor of Ruby's sister Sapphire, a girl name Miyu.

Miyu is in Illya's age, with black hair with reach to her shoulders tied in a twintail style and has bright orange eyes, and her magical girl outfit is styled like a one piece swimsuit that was colored purple, with white boots and has long knee socks, with detachable sleeves, and also has a white cape similar to Illya's.

After Miyu defeated Luvia arrives with her regular laugh before she introduced as a relative of her's, and when they exited the Mirror World they were in it didn't take long for Rin and Luvia to start fighting against one another, before they suddenly they heard a cause which forced the two to stop fighting as they all look, and to their surprised it was the Deer and Fly Undeads.

"Ehhh! What are those things?!" Illya shouted.

"Sapphire?" Miyu asked.

"I'm not sure myself either." Sapphire told her master.

The two Undeads then begins to stand back up before they saw the four of them, and they walks towards them. This made them ready figuring that they're hostilities.

"I'm not sure what you two are, but take this!" Rin said before she throws a red stone at the two Undeads which made a fire explosion when it made contact. "Yeah, how did you like that!"

"Hmph...I guess even lowly dogs can do something right." Luvia said which made Rin glares at her.

"What was that?!" Rin exclaimed, and when they didn't notice, a thunderbolt fires at the two which shocked the two of them, which made their become a spikey mess and have burn marks around them before they both puffed out smokes and soon fall to the ground.

"Rin-san! Luvia-san! Are you alright?" Illya asked as she runs to them to check on them.

"Yeah, I think so…" Rin mutters as she and Luvia manage to sit back up.

"I take back what I said, you are useless…" Luvia said.

Before Rin could respond to that, they soon saw the Deer and Fly Undeads walking out of the smoke could of Rin's attack to their surprised they were unharmed as they were still standing and there wasn't even a scratch on them, this had surprised them before the two Undeads slowly walks to them before Blade and Garren arrives as they jump towards the Undeads and kicks on them forcing them to stumble back before the two Riders lands on the ground as they and the Undeads face each other.

' _It's him again…'_ Luvia thought as her eyes were on Garren.

"Oh great what's going on now?" Illya asked.

"Not sure…" Ruby said as she rubs her 'head' with her wing.

Blade then turns to the girls.

"It's not safe here, go and hide somewhere…" Blade started before she saw and recognized Illya. "What the…? Illya-chan?"

"Huh?" Garren said before he turns to her as well.

"Eh? I'm sorry do I know you?" Illya asked.

"Yeah, it's Kouji and that's Shinichi." Blade said while pointing at himself and to Garren.

"Dude for real!" Garren said before he backhanded slaps on Blade's shoulder. "Did you forgot why we're wearing masks?"

"Oh right sorry!" Blade said.

"Wait a minute? Kouji-san? Shinichi-san?" Illya said and when she thinks about it their voices do sound familiar.

Garren sighs before he turns to Illya.

"Anyway what are you doing here Illya-chan? And more importantly what's with the outfit?" Garren asked, which made Illya looks down before she covered herself with her arms.

"Oh this is! This is...umm…" Illya mutters as she tries to think of something.

Using this chance the Deer and Fly Undeads then begins running away, which they manage to saw in time.

"You know what safe it! We'll talk about this later!" Garren said before he chases after the Undeads. "Hurry, Kouji!"

"Right! Also Illya-chan, like he said we'll talk about this later!" Blade said as he follows Garren.

As they watch them leave, Illya falls to the ground with a mix of fear and worry on her face.

"What am I going to do?" Illya said.

Wanting to learn more about what's going on Luvia soon stands up and chased after the two Riders and Undeads.

"Miyu to me!" Luvia ordered.

"Hai." Miyu nodded before she follows behind her.

"Oh no you don't! Don't think you'll be keeping me out of this!" Rin said as she stands up and follow them.

"Hey wait, don't leave me behind!" Illya said as she stands up and follows them.

* * *

As the Deer and Fly Undeads continues to run away, Blade and Garren jumps over them and in front them, and the others arrived as well watching from a safe distance.

"You're not getting away this time, Undead!" Blade said as he and Garren pull out their weapons.

"Undead? So that's what they're called?" Rin said.

"I guess so." Ruby said.

Then the parties then charged at each other and engaged in close combat against each other.

Garren dodges a few slashes from the Fly Undead before he caught and stops the Undead's next slashed by grabbing onto its arm first, and Garren pointed his gun on the Fly Undead's chest and fires upon it in point blank range sending the Undead flying before it lands on its feet, before the Undead runs to the side and Garren follows.

Garren and the Fly Undead fires against each other as they run sideways, before Garren pulls out his Rouze Cards from his Rouzer and pulls out his Bullet Card before he jumps over the Fly Undead's fire bolts, and as Garren was in the air he scans the Card on his Rouzer.

 **BULLET**

When Garren lands on the ground he fires upon the Undead with enhanced energy shots, which stuns the Fly Undead using this chance Garren jumps and lands in front of the Undead and kick on the side of its head sending rolling on the ground.

Blade who was holding his Blay Rouzer in a reverse grip style dodge two slashes from the Deer Undead, and Blade slashed on the Undead's chest two times which made it stumble back a few feet.

The Deer Undead growls before it channels thunder around its swords.

"Not this time!" Blade said before he draws out his Rouze Cards from his Rouzer and draw out different Card.

The Card has a picture of metallic lizard with a bladed tail with the Spade symbol and the number 2, and has the words 'Slash' and Slash Lizard on it. This is the Category Two of Spades, Slash Lizard.

Blade then scans the Slash Card on his Rouzer.

 **SLASH**

Blade then flips his sword to hold it in a regular style as the holographic card is absorbed into his body, and blue energy begins to surround the blade of his Rouzer before he charges at the Deer Undead.

The Deer Undead then fires a bolt of thunder at Blade which Blade manage to cut down the Undead's attack using his sword as he kept on charging at the Deer Undead and when he was closed enough Blade slashed on the Undead's two times which sends the Undead flying before it lands beside the Fly Undead.

As the two Undeads slowly stands back up, Blade and Garren runs to each other's side before they look at each other.

"You ready?" Blade asked as he opens his Rouzer's Card storage.

"Did you even have to ask?" Garren said as he did the same.

Garren pulls out his Drop Card, and Blade pulls out his newest Kick Card, before they scans their cards on their respective Rouzers.

 **KICK**

 **DROP**

When the Cards' energy channels into the Riders' bodies, Garren enters a combat stance, and Blade raised his Blay Rouzer up as an aura surrounds his body before he stabs his Rouzer into the ground.

Soon Blade and Garren jumps in the air, Garren kicks at the Fly Undead using his signature drop kick attack, while Blade kicks at the Deer Undead in a flying sidekick position, and when their kicks lands on the Undead, they were sent flying before they exploded.

When the explosion died down, the girls saw the Undeads were still in one piece and are still slightly moving to their surprised minus Miyu.

"What the...they're still alive even after that?" Luvia said in shock in her voice.

"Wait look." Rin told her, before they all saw the Undeads' belts opening up.

Blade and Garren drew out a blank Rouze Card and throws them at the Undeads, and when they land on their bodies the Undeads were absorbed into the Cards much to their surprised before the Cards flies back at the Riders as they catch them in their hands.

Blade's Rouze Card is the Category Six of Spades, Thunder Deer, and Garren's is the Category Six of Diamonds, Firefly.

"And that's two more Undeads down." Blade said before he and Garren looks at each.

"Yeah." Garren said before they give each other an arm bamp.

"Come on, we should find Illya-chan and ask her a few questions." Blade said before he and Garren walks forward, which made Illya flinched when she heard and wonders on what to do.

"Hold it!" Illya then saw Luvia calling out to the two Riders as she walks in front of them which made Blade and Garren stop walking.

"It's you again?" Blade asked, Luvia then pulls out a small red stone and throws it at their feet which made small smark which made them stumble back. "Hey what was that for?"

"Yeah in case you've forgotten, we just save you and your friends." Garren stated.

"Even so I can't allow you two escape, not until you answer my questions." Luvia said as he pulls out more colorful stones holding them between her fingers.

"For once I agree with her." Rin said as she walks to Luvia's side holding a few stone in her hand as well.

Not wanting to fight and hurt either of them, Blade and Garren were about to turned around and run away.

"Miyu!" Luvia calls out, and Miyu jumps over them and lands behind the two Riders.

"I'm sorry, but you're not getting away." Miyu coldly told them, before she fired a energy shot with Sapphire in front of their feet, which slightly surprised the two Riders.

"Looks like we got no choice." Blade told Garren.

"Yeah, looks like it." Garren nodded agreement.

Having no choice but to defend themselves, Blade and Garren looks and nodded to each other before they did a back to back, with Blade facing Rin and Luvia, and Garren facing Miyu.

As the two parties face each other waiting for the other to make the first move, Illya had a worried look on her face knowing this will not end well for either of them.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations

**I don't own Kamen Rider Blade and Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya/Fate series, those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **Kamen Rider Blade: The Cards of Fate**

 **Chapter 3: Explanations**

Blade and Garren still continue to stare Rin, Luvia and Miyu down as both parties waited for the other to make their move against each other. While Illya still continue to watch from the sidelines, as she was worried for both parties.

"Look, I don't get what's going on. But me and my friend don't want to hurt you three." Garren said hoping this will convince them.

"Even so, we're not going to let you leave. Not until you answer my questions." Luvia told the Riders, while Rin's eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"In case you've forgotten I have questions for them too." Rin said as she scowl at her.

"Well so much for diplomacy." Garren sigh.

"Got a plan B, Shinichi?" Blade asked his friend.

"It looks likes we have no choice but to fight our way out." Garren stated.

"Yeah, but…" Blade said before turns to Miyu as he felt uncomfortable about the idea of fighting a child. "I don't exactly feel comfortable about fighting a kid."

"I know how you feel, but when do kids carry a weapon that assembles a kid's toy." Garren told him.

"Okay, good point." Blade said.

"We should make a break to our bikes. Then we'll split up and go in different directions, and after they lose track of us, we'll meet up back in the house." Garren said.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Blade said.

"Alright, we'll move on three...ready?" Garren asked and Blade nodded. "Then one...two…"

On the second count, Blade and Garren slowly reach for their respective weapons, and Rin, Luvia, and Miyu saw it as they got ready as well as Rin and Luvia brought out several gems and Miyu ready her wand, while Illya was getting even more worried than before.

"Thr-!" Garren started before...

"Ahem!" The two Riders nearly trip off their feet, while Rin and Luvia flinch as they recognize that voice and Miyu blinks in confusion.

Everyone turns to where that voice come from, while Rin and Luvia slowly turns to it, and everyone saw it was Jeanne standing behind them.

"Jeanne?" Blade blinked under his helmet wonder why she was here.

"I-I-It's Jeanne!" Rin and Luvia screams in fear as they surprisingly hug each other, as Jeanne's eyes were mostly set on those two.

* * *

 **(Round ZERO~BLADE BRAVE by Nanase Aikawa)**

 **The song starts by colored lights shining in a dark room, revealing Kamen Riders Blade, Garren, and Chalice who were kneeling before they stood up.**

 **The setting soon moves into a similar place and all the main characters of the story so far are standing on separate platforms with black suits.**

 **(Tatta hitorikiri kimi no sonzai ga)** The camera zooms in on a few of the characters before zooming in on Kouji Kenzaki, who took a bite out of an apple he was holding and smiled. Then it moves to Shinichi Tachibana who was kicking a soccer ball around.

 **(Itsuka sekai no subete kaeru darou)** Then it moved to Illya who was spinning around with Ruby flying around her. Then we see Miyu waving her hand as Sapphire flies onto her shoulder. We then see Luvia doing her laugh which annoys Rin as she growls at her, which made Jeanne sighs seeing those two bicker. Then move to Shirou doing a spin kick as he lands on knee and foot before he raised his head up.

 **(Koko ni aru mo no wa kibou? Zetsubou?)** We soon see Blade, Garren, and Chalice driving their bikes through a beach. We soon Illya and Miyu wearing their magical girl outfits flying in the sky.

 **(Round Zero hajimatteru)** We soon move back to the Riders room where Blade, Garren, and Chalice were not far from each other and were next to their bikes, before they started practicing their weapons.

 **(Shiranai to iu tsumi to shirisugiru wana)** The three continue practicing their weapons while we move to Illya and Miya doing the same using their Include weapons.

 **(Ugokenaku naru mae ni ugokidasou)** We then move back towards Blade, Garren, and Chalice riding through the beach. Then it moves back to Chalice in the room practicing his weapon.

 **(Kaze ni mekurareta Card)** The three Riders practice their weapons while posing. Blade was swinging his Blay Rouzer, Garren aiming his Garren Rouzer, and Chalice was swinging and spinning with his Chalice Arrow.

 **(Uranau you ni warau. Mayowanai hazu mo nai sore demo ashita wo sagase)** We move to Albino Joker swinging in a separate room swinging his scythe around before he changes into the Kamen Rider Glaive practicing with his Glaive Rouzer as he swings it around.

 **(Mekurumeku unmei. Koware sou na jidai ni.)** We then move back to Blade swinging his Rouzer upward. Then it changes to Blade, Garren, and Chalice riding down the beach.

 **(Kirifuda wa kimi no naka togisumasareta yuuki ni shite BLADE BRAVE!)** Blade stops swinging his sword for a brief moment as he lowers his Rouzer and stands up, before the logo appeared as Garren and Chalice walks next to him.

* * *

Jeanne soon walks in front of Rin and Luvia as the two of them were now shaking and sweating in fear. But soon their fear disappeared when Jeanne showed them a kind smile.

"Hello there, Rin, Luvia. I've been looking for you two for quite some time. I was so worried about you two." Jeanne told them.

Rin and Luvia soon let's go of each other, and they had a nervous smile on their faces.

"Hey there, Jeanne. I'm glad that you're here." Rin said.

"Yes, as am I. I'm sorry we've made you worry." Luvia said.

"It's alright, but…" Jeanne said before she scowl at them which made Rin and Luvia to flinch. "There's something I must ask...Like why are Ruby and Sapphire being held by those two children!"

Rin and Luvia flinch in fear.

"While you see…" Rin mutters as she scratches on her cheek.

"The thing is ummm…" Luvia said as she tries to think of a excuse about this.

Jeanne had a narrow look on her face. After seeing they won't give her a straight answer, she turns to Ruby and Sapphire.

"Ruby, Sapphire, care to explain?" Jeanne requested.

"Well it's a long story but…" Ruby said which surprises Blade and Garren as they turn to her.

"Did you just hear that wand just talk?" Blade asked.

"Yeah, glad to know I wasn't hearing things." Garren nodded.

"I'll be happy to explain, Jeanne-sama." Sapphire stated.

"Why thank you, Sapphire." Jeanne said with a grateful smile.

"No wait!" Rin and Luvia calls out in the same time, which made Jeanne turned back at them with the same scowl, and after seeing they won't get out of this they lowered their heads in defeat. "We'll tell you everything…"

"Good." Jeanne said. "But we should probably talk about this elsewhere. Shinichi, will it be alright if we talk in your home."

"Yeah, I don't see why not." Garren said before he and Blade changed back into Shinichi and Kouji.

* * *

Unknown to them is that the hooded man have been watching the Riders as he followed them to the school, and was quite interested by these turns of events.

"This is certainly interesting. I wonder what's going to come next." He said before he spotted something else that was nearby but it soon leaves the area as it vanishes from his sight. "Hmm...I guess I shouldn't be surprise that he's been watching them too. I should probably go find the white one soon."

The hooded man soon leaves as well as he walks away.

* * *

After meeting with Jeanne, Kouji and Shinichi had brought her, Rin, Luvia, Illya, and Miyu to their home. Illya and Miyu changed back to their normal clothes while Ruby and Sapphire were now in the form of a star shape accessory.

Inside Rin and Luvia were seated on the floor of the living room sitting on their knees while having their heads down in shame and in fear, as Jeanne was seated in front of them while sitting in a folded position and her eyes were closed and her arms were folded as she taps her finger on her other arm.

Kouji, Shinichi, Michael, Illya, Miyu, Ruby and Sapphire were watching them from the other side of the room.

Shortly after they've arrived, Rin and Luvia soon explain to Jeanne on why Ruby and Sapphire were being wielded by Illya and Miyu.

"So let me see if I got this story straight…" Jeanne said before she slightly opens her eyes. "Because of your usually rough housing, Ruby and Sapphire broken their contracts to you two, left to go find new hosts, and it just happens to be those two girls?"

"U-Ummm...is it that bad?" Rin asked as she taps her fingers together.

"Of course is it!" Jeanne exclaimed loudly which made Rin and Luvia to flinch in fear. "Because of your immaturity not only did you lose the Kaleidosticks that, sir Zeltretch, himself has entrusted to the both of you, you've also have allowed to form a contract with two outsiders!"

"U-Umm...excuse me…" Luvia said as she raised her hand. "If it means anything, Miyu happens to be a relative of mine."

"No excuses!" Jeanne exclaimed again which made Luvia to flinch. "You've expose magic to outsiders! You've involved outsiders in your mission to collect the Class Cards! You both have clearly broken every rule we Magus are suppose to follow! In fact I should report this to the Clock Tower a immediately!"

Rin's and Luvia's eyes widen worry as Jeanne stands up and was going to the phone.

"Wait!" They both called out and Jeanne to stop and turned back to them as they bowed their heads to the floor. "Please don't do that! We beg of you!"

"We can still do a good job, I swear it! Just don't tell on us! I won't sleep, eat, or drink anything until we collect all of the Cards!" Rin swore as tears form on the edge of her eyes.

"As do I! I promise you, if you keep this a secret I'll give anything you can wish for! Money! Jewels! A large house! It will be done in no time, so please don't tell!" Luvia said as tears form on the edge of her eyes.

"I don't get what's going on, but I can't help but feel sorry for those two." Kouji said as he scratch on his cheek.

"I know how you feel." Shinichi nodded in agreement.

Jeanne then looks at them at pity before she thinks about it, and then she turned to Ruby and Sapphire.

"Ruby, Sapphire, are you sure you can't re-form your contract to them. I know that they're, hotheaded, immature, and complete idiots." Jeanne said and for each word she said, Rin and Luvia felt large bricks fall on top of their heads. "But they still have a job to do."

"No can do! I refuse to work with those narrow minded hotheads!" Ruby said as she crossed her wings/arms.

"Sorry, Jeanne-sama. But I feel the same way as my sister does." Sapphire told her.

Jeanne's eyebrow twitch as she sees that those are too stubborn to change their minds, she then turned to Illya and Miyu.

"It's Illya-chan, and Miyu-chan, correct? I presume you've been informed on what's going on?" Jeanne asked and the two youngest girls nodded. "Are you both sure you want to help with something that is this dangerous?"

"Yes I want to help, in anyway I can. Because, I feel sort of bad that this happen to, Rin-san." Illya said.

"It's no problem by me." Miyu said while sounding emotionless.

Jeanne hummed as she thinks about it, and soon sighs as she sees that she has no choice but to accept the situation.

"Well I suppose I only have myself to blame for not keeping a better eye on you two, so I guess I have no choice but to be flexible about this." Jeanne said, which made Rin and Luvia raised their heads back up as they smile at their supervisor.

"Oh thank you, Jeanne! Thank you!" Rin and Luvia said in the same time.

"Don't be quick to thank me about this." Jeanne told them with a stern tone in her voice, which made Rin and Luvia to flinch in fear. "I'll only keep this a secret until we gather the remaining the Class Cards. But after that I'm still going to report the fact that you've lost the specially made items, that sir Zelretch himself has entrusted to you two."

Rin and Luvia now has tears of shame and fear running down from their eyes and to their cheeks.

Jeanne sighed in exhaustion as she was starting to feel tired about this, before she turns to Kouji, Shinichi, and Michael.

"But anyway, I presume you three want some answers, correct?" Jeanne asked.

"You could say that. I'm especially curious on why Illya-chan was running around in that magical girl getup." Kouji stated as he eyed on Illya, who was now blushing in embarrassment.

"L-Look Kouji-san, I can explain about that!" Illya stated.

"Look Illya-chan, I can understand that kids your age are into those kind of things, but seriously running around in a cosplay in the middle night is something else. I mean people might get the wrong idea." Kouji said.

"It's not what you think, I swear!" Illya shouted in embarrassment.

"She's right, there's a perfectly good explanation for that." Ruby stated as she flies to her master's side, and Kouji was still a little surprised by that.

"You know I still can't get over the fact that you can talk and fly on your own." Kouji said.

"Says the guy, who was wearing a suit of armor and was fighting a monster not so long ago." Ruby stated.

"Okay, good point there." Kouji said as he rubs the back of his head.

"But like my sister has said, there is a good explanation for this. With your permission of course, Jeanne-sama." Sapphire said before she and Ruby turns to Jeanne.

Jeanne sighs as she rubs her hand down on her face.

"Well they had seen you two, and saw Illya-chan and Miyu-chan using you, so I guess there's no point in hiding it anymore. But I can I trust you three in keeping this a secret?" Jeanne asked.

"Yes of course, don't worry I know how to keep a secret and two. I'm especially curious on why Illya-chan was at the school in the night." Shinichi said, as Illya was rubbing the back of her head as she nervously chuckles.

"Yeah same with me too." Kouji said.

"Don't worry, I can vouch for the both of them." Michael said.

"Very well then. But first I must ask this, do either of you believe in magic?" Jeanne asked.

Kouji and Shinichi blink in confusion.

"Well I use to when I was kid but that was a long time ago." Kouji said.

"Then I guess I'll make things short then. You see me and those two, are what must people would call, magic users or mages." Jeanne explained.

"Oh please, do you honestly think we'll believe that." Shinichi said not sounding convinced.

"It's true you two. I can guarantee that." Michael said making his son and Kouji to turned to him.

Both Kouji and Shinichi were surprised by this. While they know that Michael wouldn't lie about something like this, but they needed to be sure for themselves.

"Then how about you prove it to us then?" Shinichi asked.

"Very then, let's see…" Jeanne said as she looks around the room before she turned towards the table, and she pointed at it. "Will it be alright if I used this."

"Go ahead." Michael said.

"Thank you." Jeanne said as she walks at the table.

"Wait, use it for what?" Kouji asked.

He soon gotten his answer, as Jeanne claps her hands together and soon placed them on top of the table. Then energy travels through her hands and to the table and it soon changes into a wooden statue of a horse.

Both Kouji and Shinichi were shocked by this after seeing it with their own eyes, before they walk to the statue and touched it with their owns hands.

"Do you believe me now?" Jeanne asked.

"Yeah…" Kouji nodded.

"Guess I have no choice but to believe this myself, after seeing this and considering the double life I live. But anyway, how did you know about this, Tou-san?" Shinichi asked as he and Kouji turns to Michael.

"Well it was a long time ago, but I was invited to the Clock Tower to help with the research of a temple they've found recently. And that's when I met with Jeanne's father." Michael said.

"Really? That's pretty amazing." Kouji said.

"But still what would bring you three here, in Japan?" Shinichi asked.

"Well it's because there are dangerous items in this town, that we've been sent to retrieve." Jeanne said before she turns back to Rin and Luvia and reach out her hand to them. "Ahem! The Cards, please."

Rin brought out one Card and Luvia brought out two Cards and then hand them over to Jeanne, and she soon showed Kouji, Shinichi and Michael the Cards.

One had a picture of a female knight with a long red skirt and was wielding a bow and arrow, and has the title 'Archer' stamped on the bottom.

The second also had a picture of a knight, he was wearing little armor and was mostly wearing clothes and has a large hat, and was wielding a spear in his hand, and has the title 'Lancer' on the bottom.

The third one has a picture of a man wearing armor with a long black robe around his legs, and was riding on top of a chariot. This card has the title 'Rider' on the bottom.

"Cards?" Kouji blinked in confusion before he picks one out of her hand to get a closer look at it to get a closer look at it, and Shinichi and Michael did the same with the other two. "These are the things you were sent to retrieve?"

"Yes, to start things off, these Cards are named as Class Cards." Jeanne said before she begins to explained. "You see the Clock Tower discovered these Cards, a few months ago. We're still not sure where they come from, but we do know they possessed great power within them."

"Really? How so?" Shinichi asked as he looks at the Card in his hand.

"Well for one thing they're somehow able to take the physical form of Heroic Spirits." Jeanne explained.

"Heroic Spirits?" Kouji repeated.

"You know of legendary figures, such as King Arthur, and Hercules, correct?" Jeanne asked, and Kouji, Shinichi, and Michael nodded. "Well each of these Cards can somehow take the forms of several of these legendary figures and heroes, not only giving them a physical form but also something we call a Noble Phantasm."

"Noble Phantasm?" Shinichi repeated.

"You know that each legendary figure has a legendary, weapon, power, and item, like King Arthur's legendary sword Excalibur, or Cu Chulainn's spear Gae Bolg? Well you see for each Heroic Spirit the Class Cards take the form of they're able to used the very abilities they once used." Jeanne explained.

"Really? That's sound pretty amazing." Kouji said.

"But I have a suspicion there's a _but_ to this, correct?" Michael asked before he, Kouji, and Shinichi handed the Class Cards back to Jeanne.

"Yes," Jeanne said as she take the Cards out of their hands. "You see, there are seven Class Cards in total and right now we are now in the possession of three of them, so there's only four of the Cards left. And we were able to pinpoint that the remaining Cards are here, in Fuyuki City."

"Okay, if that's so, then what would be the problem?" Shinichi asked.

"Well you see, each of the Class Cards are trapped between the ley lines that flow throughout your city. The ley lines are known as magical routes that flows through the Earth, and that's the problem. If the Cards remain in the ley lines they'll keep on releasing the large quantity of magical energy they possessed, and will no doubt overload them." Jeanne said.

"Wait, what would happen if these ley lines overload?" Kouji asked.

"To be simple, they will explode and take Fuyuki City and everyone who lives here, with them." Jeanne said.

This surprised Kouji, Shinichi, and Michael as they learn that something this disatries was going on in their city.

"No way…" Kouji mutters in shock.

"Which is why we're here." Jeanne said before she eyed on Rin and Luvia. "You see these two were original meant to retrieve the Class Cards, by using Ruby and Sapphire themselves. And I was sent with them to be their supervisor."

Kouji, Shinichi, and Michael blinked before they turned to the said flying objects in the room.

"You see those two are created by Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, himself. You see he's one of the greatest mages ever existed, one of the few capable of using true magic. Ruby and Sapphire have the power to use the Noble Phantasms of each Card, and gives them the ability to transform."

"Transform?" Shinichi repeated before he realized what she meant after seeing, Illya and Miyu wearing those magical girl outfits. "Wait, you mean those costumes they were wearing not too long ago?"

"Yes, I don't exactly understand that myself, but apparently that's how they work." Jeanne said.

"No way...You mean they were going to fight wearing those?" Kouji asked before he and Shinichi turned to Rin and Luvia.

Then they soon imagine them wearing similar outfits as Illya and Miyu when using Ruby and Sapphire. The two Riders soon snicker of the thought of it as they try to hold back their laughter, not wanting to hurt their feelings.

"Oh come on! It's not like I choose to wear that getup in the first place!" Rin exclaimed in anger and embarrassment.

"S-S-Sorry…" Kouji said as he and Shinichi soon calm downs as they did a few coughs. "W-Well anyway, if that's true then why did Ruby and Sapphire were being wielded by Illya-chan and Miyu-chan?"

"Like, it's mostly because of the relationship between those two." Jeanne said as she eyed on Rin and Luvia. "You see they are known to be bitter rivals, and will quite often get in violent fights. If I had to guess I say they must have used Ruby and Sapphire, in their most recent one, and that made them to cancel their contract, and they soon found their way to those two."

"Oh I see…" Kouji nodded in understanding before he thought about it some more. "Wait a minute...You mean to say you've involved Illya-chan into something this dangerous?"

"Is that a problem to you?" Rin asked.

"Of course it is!" Kouji exclaimed. "Me and Shinichi are good friends to her older brother, and she's like a little sister to the both of us! I don't exactly feel comfortable about her doing something so dangerous!"

"I feel the same way that, Kouji does." Shinichi said. "You shouldn't have involved her into something that's supposed to be your responsibility."

Rin bit her lower lip when they say that.

"Look, okay I admit...I know what I did was wrong, but like Jeanne said we don't have a choice here. You've just heard Ruby, she said she wouldn't work with me again, and refuses to leave Illya's side. I don't exactly have a choice here either. And besides Illya said she'll help in anyway she can." Rin told them.

Not sounding convinced by this Kouji and Shinichi turns to Illya.

"Is that really true, Illya-chan?" Kouji asked.

"Y-Yes…" Illya nodded. "I want to help in anyway I can. And besides I feel a little responsibly that this happen to Rin-san, so I should see this through to the end."

Kouji and Shinichi saw the look in her eyes, and can tell that she really wanted to help this. They then sigh in resignation.

"Why even if you're not of blood, you're really are Shirou's little sister. Fine I guess I have no choice but to allow this. But I'm going to be helping out with this too." Kouji said which surprised everyone in the room minus Miyu who only blinked.

"WHAT?!"

"There's no really no need for that. I can promise you, we will look after her." Jeanne said.

"Even so, I can't just turned my back on this and walk away. Besides if Illya-chan gets hurt or die because of this, I won't be able to forgive myself." Kouji said.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised by that." Shinichi sighed as he shook his head. "But it's not like I'm one to talk either. I'll help out in collecting these Class Cards as well. Knowing that there's another danger in our city is something I can't just ignore either."

"Kouji-san...Shinichi-san...thank you." Illya said before she bowed her head in gratitude, feeling relieved that the two she considered family will be by her side as well.

"Another danger?" Luvia blinked when he said.

"Hey, now you mention it, you still hadn't explained about those monsters we just saw and about that armor you were wearing." Rin said, which causes Kouji and Shinichi to flinch. "Care to explain what was going on about that?"

"Well this might not be our problem, this does gives us some questions. Care to explain about that, if that's alright?" Jeanne asked.

Kouji and Shinichi turns to Michael, who soon let out a tired sigh as he rubs the back of his head.

"Well they've already, explain their side of the story. So it's only fair that we do the same. But it's probably best that we save all of that tomorrow, it's getting really late." Michael said as he looks at the time on his watch and saw it was already 1:30 AM. "Thankfully, tomorrow's a Sunday so we'll meet up back here in the morning. I'll explain things to you girls if you can keep this a secret."

Jeanne, Rin and Luvia blinked in confusion, but they respect his wishes.

"Very well them, you have my word I'll keep it a secret." Jeanne said.

"Same with me too." Rin said.

"As do I." Luvia said.

"Good, if you want you can stay in this house for the night. I have plenty of room for you all." Michael said.

"Yes, that will be most welcoming." Jeanne said.

"Alright, then follow me. I'll take you to our guest rooms. But first...can you change the table back to normal." Michael said.

"Oh yes of course." Jeanne said before she used her powers to change the wooden horse statue back to a table.

After that Michael opens the door and leaves the room, and soon Jeanne, Rin, and Luvia follows behind him before Luvia stops and turns to Miyu.

"Miyu, with me. You'll be sleeping with me tonight." Luvia said.

"Okay." Miyu said before she and Sapphire follows.

"What about you, Illya-chan? Do you want to spend the night here too?" Kouji asked.

"Yeah, if that's alright. I've already told Sella-san, I'll be spending the night here and she said it's alright." Illya said.

"That's good to hear. Anyway, I should to take to your room. Follow me." Kouji said as he was going to walk out of the room, but soon before he felt Illya tugging on his shirt before he turns at her.

"Also I have a request to make...can you please not tell my brother or anyone else about this." Illya requested, and Kouji raised a brow.

"Why would you ask that?" Kouji asked.

"Well...it's mostly because I don't want them to worry, and Rin-san said I should keep this a secret as well." Illya said as she pressed her fingers together, while she does of a little personally agenda of being a magical girl with Ruby.

Kouji hummed as he thought about it as he rubs the side of his head.

"Alright, I won't tell about this. And besides it's not exactly my secret to tell anyway, so I don't see the problem." Kouji said, which made Illya to smile in gratitude to hear that.

"Thank you, Kouji-san!" Illya said.

"It's no problem." Kouji chuckles before he petted her on the head. "Come on, let's go to your room now."

"Okay." Illya said before they head to a guest room for her.

* * *

(Next day)

After they got up for the morning, and after getting dressed and having their breakfast, Kouji, Shinichi, and Michael are now bringing their guests, Jeanne, Rin, Luvia, Illya, Miyu, Ruby, and Sapphire to a place they said will hold answers for them.

They were now traveling down on the road by vehicles, Kouji and Shinichi were riding on the their bikes, and Jeanne was riding with Kouji as she was seated behind him.

While the others were riding in Michael's car, which was a red sports car with open roof, and the car looks to be from the year 2000. Michael was on the driver's seat, while Luvia was seated beside him in the front and Rin, Illya, and Miyu were on the back.

"Okay, I'm going to ask again...Why the hell am I riding on the back again?!" Rin exclaimed in anger.

"Because I'd called it first. It's not my fault you were slow." Luvia said with a smug attitude.

"What was that…?" Rin growled in anger as she was just about ready to give Luvia a piece of her mind.

"Hey you two, no fighting in my car. I just got her oil change." Michael told them, and Rin and Luvia growl at each other before they huffed away to avoid further eye contact.

"Ummm...excuse me, Michael-san?" Illya called out getting his attention as he looks at her with the rear view mirror. "So where are we going? You hadn't told us where you're taking us."

"Don't worry, you'll see once we get there." Michael said.

As they soon stopped at the red light. As they were waiting for the light to turned green, Kouji turned his head towards Jeanne.

"So are you comfortable back there?" Kouji asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry." Jeanne nodded.

"That's good to hear. I'm sorry that there wasn't enough room in the car for you." Kouji said.

"It's fine, and besides…" Jeanne said before she made a tired sigh. "I think I need a good distance from those two as much as possible."

Kouji turns to Rin and Luvia who were now growling at each other, as sparks clashed between their eyes.

"Yeah...I can see why…" Kouji said as he nervously chuckles.

Then the light turned green, and they proceed to drive to their destination.

After a few more minutes of driving, they soon arrived at their destination. The girls look and saw it was a large company building, it was set in the outskirts of their city and has by a beach, and the company has a sign titled 'BOARD', which was most likely the company's name.

"BOARD?" Illya blinked when they drive to the company's gates.

"Wait...I know this company...Isn't it famous for it's archaeological research?" Rin said before she realized something about Michael. "Wait...Michael Tachibana...Ah! I know your name sounds familiar, you're that renown archaeologist, known for discovery ancient temples and relics from dead and lost civilizations."

"Wow~! I'm surprise a student of the Clock Tower knows about me." Michael said with a proud smile.

"We both do!" Luvia said as he spoke up. "Your findings are famous even to us Magus! Almost every student there knows about you!"

"I'm quite flattered to hear that. Thank you." Michael said before they soon stop in front of the gate.

The guard that was station by the gate walks to Michael.

"Okay, your ID…" He stop before he saw it was Michael in the car. "Oh president! I didn't know you were coming here today!"

"No it's fine. I didn't made any appointments today, so it's fine." Michael told the guard.

"President?" Illya blinked.

"What you don't know?" Rin asked in shock and Illya shook her head. "Michael-san is the president and CEO of BOARD."

"Oh I see." Illya nodded in understanding.

"But excuse me, sir. Who are these kids with you?" The guard asked as he looks at the kids in question.

"Oh they're special guests of mine. Don't worry about it." Michael told him.

The guard raised his eyebrow before he shrugged as he didn't want to question the president of this.

"Okay. Then you're free to go on." He said before he opens the gate for them.

"Thank you." Michael said before he, Kouji and Shinichi drives to the parking area of the company.

* * *

Soon after parking their vehicles, Kouji, Shinichi, Michael and their guests soon walks into the building with Michael walking ahead of them to guide them to a certain area of the building.

"Before we continue on, there's something I need to ask you kids." Michael said.

"Okay, what is it?" Jeanne asked.

"Do any of you believe in God?" Michael asked.

The girls raised an eyebrow in confusion when he said that before they give their answer.

"Well I'm not exactly a devote, but I do believe that there might be a higher power out in the universe." Jeanne answered.

"Same with me." Rin said.

"As do I." Luvia said,

"Well I'm not entirely sure." Illya said.

"I rather not answer that question." Miyu said.

"I guess that's only naturel." Michael chuckles before they soon stop in front of a locked gate with a keypad beside it, and Michael types in the password. "But you should know that God is indeed real. Because I've found proof of his existence."

This surprised the girls before the gate open, revealing a large hallway that leads to an elevator before they walked inside.

"What? How is that possible?" Rin asked as they walked in the hallway.

"Well, to start things off, I should start in the beginning. You see, myself and Kouji's mother who was a good friend of mine, were passionate researchers in the field of archaeology. And over time we soon become obsessed about God's very existence."

They stopped in front of the elevator which had a card lock to call the elevator up besides the push of a button.

Michael soon brought out his BOARD ID swipes it on the lock and pressed on the elevator button.

The elevator doors open and they soon walked inside before the doors closed, and the elevator soon goes down bringing them to the lowest level of BOARD.

Ruby and Sapphire soon come out of hiding as they fly next to Illya and Miyu.

"Finally! I can stretch out my body!" Ruby said as she stretches out her body.

"As some of you already know, God's existence was thought as a theory and a myth. There might several religious cults that believes his real, but that wasn't enough for me and Kushina. We want to find actually proof that he's real, and after years of research and looking, we've finally found it." Michael said.

"Found what?" Jeanne asked before the elevator and the doors open.

They walked out of the elevator, and were now standing in front of a large metal door that was locked, and what lies behind this door is BOARD's greatest secret.

"You see, in our research we've discovered that God created a race of immortal beings, and you girls have met some of them already." Michael stated.

The girls blinked in confusion before they remembered the Undeads they've encountered and they soon realized might he meant.

"Wait, are you talking about those creatures we saw?" Jeanne asked.

"Yes. We call them the Undead." Michael said before he walks to the locks beside the door that opens it.

There were three locks, a handprint scanner, a retinal scanner, and a numbered keypad.

First he used the hand scanner as he placed his hand on it, then the retinal scanner as he placed his eye in front of it, and then he entered the numbered passcode for the keypad.

Soon the metal door opens and inside was a large room, filled with large stone tablets and on those tablets were the symbols of poker cards on top and has a picture of animal and insects below them while one was a picture of a human, and there was one that has pictures of those animals and insects fighting against each other, and has a picture of a man kneeling in front of a monolith.

"What is all of this?" Rin asked as she was fascinated about these tablets.

"This is the secret history about our world." Michael said before he turns to them. "You see the Undead were created over 10,000 years ago, in the form of a stone slab we call the Stone of Sealing."

"But...why would God himself create these Undeads in the first place?" Luvia asked.

"We're not entirely sure ourselves. But we do know this much, you see there are 52 Undeads in total, each one having a different shape and form of that animals and insects. The reason for that, is because each Undead was a representative of the 52 different species of Earth."

"Representative? For what?" Rin asked.

"For an all out free-for-all battle royal for the right to rule the Earth. A battle we call, the Battle Fight." Michael answered which shocked the girls. "As I'm sure you're aware, the Undeads are immortal beings, and cannot killed by normal means or by magic, because as they are the physical manifestations of the species of Earth. But when a Undead defeats another Undead the loser will be sealed within the Stone of Sealing, and the last Undead standing is the winner will have a wish granted to alter the world as they see fit."

"Wait, if that's all true...then who was the winner of this Battle Fight?" Jeanne asked as she was stunned about this.

"It's highly possible that the winner of the previous Battle Fight, was an Undead we named the Human Undead, and that his wish was so that we humans walk the Earth, hence the reason why we're still here today." Michael explained which surprised the girls once again. "After that the Human Undead was most likely sealed within the Stone with the others. And the Stone of Sealing was locked away for thousands of years, and was remained untouched...that was until that day, ten years ago… when myself and Kouji's mother Kushina found it…"

* * *

 _(Flashback 10 years ago)_

 _Michael and Kushina were now standing in front of a large stone gate, with a seven year old Kouji standing beside his mother. Standing behind them were they team of researchers who were good friends to the both of them._

"As I've told you before we were searching for proof that God is actually real, and after years of research we found it. Which was the Stone of Sealing." Michael narrated.

 _They soon opened the gate and Michael, Kushina, and her son Kouji were the first people in centuries to walked inside. They were holding large flashlights in their hands, as they looked around and they soon found themselves in a large tomb and soon saw it._

 _They pointed their flashlights at it, and saw it was the Stone of Sealing, which was a silver monolith that was twisted in the middle of it, and was surprisingly still intact. There was no sign of ruined or rust on it, as it was still glistening and smooth as the light of their flashlights reflected on the surface of it._

 _Michael, Kushina, and Kouji were stunned by this as they were in awe being in front the Monolith's presence. Kushina grinned as she laughs in excitement as she hugs her free arm around Michael's neck._

"We've originally thought our discovery of the Stone of Sealing was the greatest finding in the century, and that it will change how we see our world forever. But we were dreadfully wrong…" Michael sighed

" _We've found it, Michael! Years of searching and we finally found it!" Kushina said with glee in her voice._

" _Yes, I can hardly believe it myself. I'm sorry, Kushina. But I have to touch it to see if it's real." Michael said._

" _Of course, be my guest! But me and Kouji are going to touch it next!" Kushina said._

 _Michael walks in front of the Stone of Sealing and slowly reach out his hand._

 _Kouji was looking around the tomb and soon spotted something on the ground beside his feet, and then he picks them up and saw it was his Change Rouze Cards that he will use in the future, and Shinichi's very own Change Card._

 _Then the Spade Change Card gives off a purple aura as Kouji was holding it._

" _What the…" Kouji blinked wondering what was going on._

 _Then Michael placed his hand on the Stone of Sealing, but when he did the tomb begins to shake as the Stone was beginning to shake as well while giving off a blindly light, which causes them to cover their eyes._

" _What the…? What's going on?!" Kushina said._

 _Then the light begin to died down, and they soon saw the Undeads coming out of the Stone of Sealing as they jump onto the ground and walks to Michael, Kushina, and Kouji._

"The moment I'd touch the Stone of Sealing, I've inadvertently unleashed the Undeads to our world." Michael said.

 _Kushina soon picks up her son, and then she and Michael run out of the tomb to get away from the Undead, but the Undead soon follows them outside, where they killed their entire research team as Kushina, and Michael still continues to run as Kushina still carries her son in her arms._

 _(End of flashback)_

* * *

Michael finished his tale as he placed his hand over face in shame with Shinichi looking at his father in sadness, while Kouji looks down in sadness, as the girls were stunned to hear this.

"After the Undead were unleashed, they killed our entire research team and even...Kouji's mother." Michael said as he lowered his hand.

"No way…" Illya mutters before she turns at Kouji.

"B-But there's something I don't get, why would the Undead start attacking people?" Jeanne asked.

"It's highly possible, they have every intention of restarting the Battle Fight. But in order for them to do that, they first need to eliminate every human on the planet." Michael said which stunned the girls even further. "In order to prevent that, and for a way of atoning for my part on unleashing them, I spent the last 10 years building BOARD as a force to battle them."

"Wait a minute. You said that the Undead were immortal. So how can you even defeat them?" Luvia asked.

"Simple, we fight fire with fire." Shinichi said, making the girls turn to them and he soon brought out his Change Card and Buckle. "By using these."

"Those? What can they possible do?" Ruby asked.

"Believe it or not, there's actually a Undead sealed within that Card." Michael said.

"Really?" Sapphire said a little surprised to hear that.

"Yes, we've discovered the Category Aces has the ability to give someone a transformation power. And Shinichi was able to find a way to use that power." Michael explained.

"Really?" Miyu blinked.

"Well I may not be a Magus, I know my way around science and technology. Using the resources given to by BOARD and with my father, I was able to build the Garren and Blay Buckles to allow us to transform into Kamen Riders to use the power of the Rouze Cards." Shinichi explained.

"Kamen what now?" Luvia blinked in confusion.

"Kamen Rider. The 'kamen' mean masked in Japanese." Rin said.

"I know that! You didn't have to remind me you lowly dog!" Luvia exclaimed.

"What did you just call me?!" Rin exclaimed as she and Luvia glares at each other.

"That's enough! No fighting you two!" Jeanne exclaimed as she pushed Rin and Luvia away from each other. "But anyway don't mind them. Please go ahead."

"Thank you." Shinichi said. "While it is true that the Undead are indeed immortal, it doesn't mean they're entirely invincible. Once they are in a weakened state, they'll be in a state on where we'll seal them in the Rouze Cards."

"Oh~! I see, you mean that part where those buckles on their bodies will open up!" Ruby concluded as she remembers that part when she and the others witness the Deer and Fly Undeads being sealed by Blade and Garren yesterday.

"That's right, and once we seal the remaining Undeads in the Rouze Cards, we'll seal them back up in the Stone." Michael explained.

"Okay...but wait, where is this Stone of Sealing? Is it in another room?" Rin asked.

"Well, that's the hard part." Michael sighed. "Shortly after the Undeads were unleashed, the Stone of Sealing had disappeared from the tomb it was in. We're still not sure where it is."

"Disappeared? Wait, you don't think someone took it?" Jeanne asked sounding a little worried something so powerful is on the lose or worse is that someone wished to use its power to his or her's advantage.

"Even if someone did that, the Stone will be powerless until all of the Undead are sealed away. So we have nothing to worry about until we found it." Michael said which made Jeanne sigh in relief.

"That is good to hear." Jeanne said.

"But now you see, why we're keeping this a secret." Michael said. "Because if anyone found out about all of this, it may cause a panic or worst people might want to fight for this kind of power. Which is why you five, I mean seven...must keep this a secret to everyone. Even to your families or those close to you."

The girls thought about it, and he has indeed make a good point about that. If anyone in the Mage's Association or if any well known Magus families learn about this, they will no doubt fight for the Stone of Sealing for the power to alter the world, and will no doubt cause chaos and panic to everyone, and will be dangerous if that wish fall in the wrong hands.

They nodded at each other before Jeanne spoke first.

"Alright, we understand. You have our word we won't tell anyone about all of this." Jeanne said.

"Thank you. That is indeed good to hear." Michael said.

They soon heard a familiar ringing sound, Kouji and Shinichi soon brought out their phones as the others turned to them. The Riders soon saw it was the Undead alert and saw that two Undeads have appeared in the same area.

"Again? Damn, they just don't know when to stop." Kouji said before he and Shinichi turns at each other. "Let's go, Shinichi."

"Yeah." Shinichi nodded before he and Kouji runs out of the room and into the elevator before the doors closes and it soon bring them back up in the main floor of BOARD.

"Wow~! They certainly know how to get in a hurry." Ruby said.

"Yeah." Illya nodded in agreement, before she turns to Michael. "Excuse me, Michael-san? I have a question?"

"Yes, what is it, Illya-chan?" Michael asked.

"Why did you decide to let, Kouji-san and Shinichi-san to become Kamen Riders? I know they wanted to do it, but couldn't you choose someone else to use those Buckles and Cards?" Illya asked.

Michael sighed when she asked that, and soon answered her question.

"Well truth be told, it wasn't exactly my choice to make." Michael said.

"What do you mean?" Illya asked.

* * *

Kouji and Shinichi soon got on their bikes and left BOARD, to head where the two Undeads' location is.

"You see the Change Rouze Cards can't work with just anyone. The user need a strong compatibility with those Cards." Michael explained.

"And you're saying that Kouji-san and Shinichi-san has that compatibility?" Illya asked.

"Exactly, and for those two they have more than one reason to fight the Undeads." Michael said. "After Kouji's mother was killed by the Undead, he swore that he get justice for her by sealing the Undead again, and to protect people from those monsters. And Shinichi wants to help make up for my sin of unleashing the Undead, and thus he spent two years of his life to create the Buckles. They both want to defeat the Undead, and to protect our world. It is a heavy burden to bear, but they still choose to fight."

Illya and the others were speechless about this, as they were now in awe about Kouji's and Shinichi's spirit and dedication to protect everyone.

* * *

The two Undeads that have appeared were attacking workers in the shipyard by the city.

One is based around as a jaguar, has orange fur and has black spots. It was wearing black leather clothing with armor on its chest and forearms, and on its left hand was a pair of claws.

This is the Category Nine of Spades Jaguar Undead.

The second one is based around as a pecker bird and was colored white, and purple. It was wearing gold armor pieces, and wears black leather pants, and has feathers sticking out on top of its head and on his left arm.

This is the Category Four of Diamonds Pecker Undead.

The Undeads were attacking the workers as they running away from the two of them.

The two Undeads soon grabs onto one worker for each of them and was going to finished them off, until they heard the roar of motorcycle engines approaching.

They both look and saw it was Kouji and Shinichi driving at them before they ramed their backs on the Undeads, forcing them to let go of the workers they were holding onto as they fall to the ground.

Kouji and Shinichi stops in front of the Undeads as they slowly stand back up before they turned to the workers.

"Get to safety!" Kouji told them, they immediately nodded and thank them before they run away.

Kouji and Shinichi got off their bikes as they took off their helmets as they stand in front of the two Undeads.

"Undeads! Your opponents is us now!" Kouji said as he pulled out his Blay Buckle and Change Card.

"That's right! So leave these people out of this!" Shinichi said as he pulled out his Buckle and Change Card as well.

They soon inserted their Cards into their respective Buckles, and placed them on their waists. Then they strike their poses.

"Henshin!" Kouji and Shinichi declared as they flipped their Buckles.

 **TURN UP**

Soon Kouji and Shinichi charged at they Undeads as they transformed into Blade and Garren as they run through the holographic cards in front of them, and the Undeads at them as well before the two engaged in combat against each other.

Blade lands a few punches on the Jaguar Undead and kicks on its head making the Undead to stumble back. The Jaguar Undead roars before he attacks Blade with his claws, and Blade dodges its attacks before he drew out his Blay Rouzer and in the same time slashing on its chest.

Blade swings his sword at the Jaguar Undead again, but then suddenly the Undead dodges his in high speed. Blade was surprised by this as the Jaguar Undead moves behind him and slashed on his back.

Blade turns around to slash at the Jaguar Undead again but it dodges his attack again by moving in high speed and slashed on his chest, forcing Blade to stumble back before the Jaguar Undead moves around Blade while in the same time slashing around his body before its last slashed sends Blade rolling on the ground.

"So that's your game…" Blade mutters as stands back up using his sword for support. "You like to move in a fast speed, and keep on attacking your prey. But that won't stop me!"

The Jaguar Undead roars as he charges at Blade in high speed while Blade strikes a combat pose with his Blay Rouzer.

Garren kicks on the Pecker Undead's chest forcing the Undead to stumble back. Then the Pecker Undead roars before it jumps at Garren and grabs onto his shoulders.

Garren tries to break free but then the Pecker Undead knee strikes on his stomach several times before it back handed punches Garren on the head sending the Rider rolling on the ground.

As Garren was rolling he quickly recovers and stops on his knee and foot, and soon Garren drew out his gun and fires at the Pecker Undead. But the Pecker Undead dodges his gun fire before it jumps in front of Garren and kicks him on the side of his head, sending Garren rolling on the ground.

Garren stops as he now stand on his knee, hand and foot, and soon the Pecker Undead jumps at Garren to attack him once again...but Garren quickly turned at the Undead and placed his gun in front of the Pecker Undead's chest, and Garren quickly scans his Bullet Card on his Rouzer.

 **BULLET**

Garren soon fired enhanced energy shots on the Pecker Undead in close range, and soon the Pecker Undead was sent flying before it falls on the ground.

"Don't think I'm done just yet!" Garren said as he charges at the Pecker Undead.

Blade still tries to land an attack on the Jaguar Undead but it kept on dodging his attacks, moving in high speed and relentlessly attack Blade around his body.

Then the Jaguar Undead moves around Blade in a circle as he was on guard for the Undead's next attack.

"Damn this isn't working...I might need a change in strategy." Blade said before he got idea, he soon opens the card storage of his Blay Rouzer and pulls out the Thunder Card. "I think it's about time I give this Card a try."

Blade scans the Thunder Card on his Rouzer.

 **THUNDER**

The Thunder Card was soon absorbed into Blade's body, and then electricity channels throughout his Rouzer, and soon the Jaguar Undead charges in front of Blade. But before the Undead could get any closer, Blade soon stabs his sword into the ground and the electricity in his sword shoot throughout the ground around Blade and shocked the Jaguar Undead when the electricity reach to its feet and throughout its body, stopping the Undead in its tracks.

Blade soon used this chance and slashed on the Jaguar Undead several times and then his last slash sends the Undead rolling on the ground.

Garren kicks on the Pecker Undead's chest and fires upon it, sending the Undead rolling on the ground, and then the two Undeads stopped beside each other.

Blade soon walks beside Garren as they now stand in front of the two Undeads as they slowly stand back up.

"Hey, Shinichi, you up for a new combo attack?" Blade asked as he opens the card storage of his Rouzer.

"Did you even have to ask?" Garren said as he did the same for his Garren Rouzer.

Blade pulls out his Kick and Thunder Cards, and Garren pulls out his Drop and Fire Cards. Blade scans his Kick and Thunder Cards one at time on his Blay Rouzer, and Garren did the same with his Drop and Fire Cards.

 **KICK**

 **THUNDER**

 **DROP**

 **FIRE**

As the two Undeads were now back on their feet, Blade's and Garren's Card soon enlarges and flies behind them as the two Riders strike a pose before the Cards absorbed into their bodies.

 **LIGHTING BLAST**

 **BURNING SMASH**

Soon Blade and Garren jumps in the air, and aimed their signature kick attack at the two Undeads, only this time electricity was channeling beneath Blade's foot and Garren's legs were set on fire, before their attacks landed upon the Undeads.

Blade and Garren landed on the their before the two Undeads exploded.

Then the Jaguar and Pecker Undeads falls to the ground, and their buckles soon opened up. Blade and Garren pulls out a blank Rouze Card and throw them on the Undeads' body, and the Undeads were absorbed into the Cards before they fly back to the Riders as they catched them.

Blade's Rouze Card is the Category Nine of Spades Mach Jaguar, and Garren's is the Category Four of Diamonds Rapid Pecker.

"Eleven down and only 41 Undeads to go." Blade said as he and Garren changed back to their civilian forms.

"Yeah but something tells me this is going get more difficult in each battle." Shinichi said.

"Then it's all the more reason, we need to get stronger ourselves." Kouji said.

"Agreed." Shinichi nodded in agreement.

* * *

(Next day)

It was now a school day for Kouji, Shinichi, and Illya. Kouji and Shinichi along with their best friend Shirou, were now in their classroom waiting for home room to start.

Jeanne, Rin, and Luvia told the Riders they needed time to pinpoint the exact location where the next Class Card could be. So all they have to do is to wait.

Kouji made a tired yawn as he seated on his desk with Shinichi standing beside, and Shirou seated beside him.

"Is something wrong, Kouji?" Shirou asked.

"Oh it's nothing...I just hadn't had a good night sleep…" Kouji mutters as rubs his thumb and finger on his eyes.

"Oh I see." Shirou nodded in understanding. "You should really take better care of yourself."

"Yeah, I know. You don't have to tell me." Kouji said.

"Hey, Kouji," Shinichi whispered to him which made Kouji to turn to him. "You really think we shouldn't tell, Shirou, on what Illya-chan's going to do?"

"Look I don't like this as much as you do, but we both promise Jeanne, Luvia, and Tohsaka that we would keep this a secret. I even promise Illya-chan, that I'll keep this a secret to her own family." Kouji whispered back.

"I guess that's true…" Shinichi sighs quietly. "And plus we shouldn't cause any unnecessary panic to anyone in the city. And we especially don't want her family to worry about Illya-chan as well."

"Yeah especially her dad…" Kouji slightly shivered on the mention of Illya's father. "I mean do you remember how mean and cold his face look?"

"I'm pretty sure he shows that face to just about anyone." Shinichi said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Shirou asked, which causes Kouji and Shinichi to flinch before they clear their throats.

"Oh it's nothing! Don't worry about it! Right, Shinichi?" Kouji asked as he nervously chuckles.

"Yes, there's absolutely nothing to worry about." Shinichi stated.

Shirou hummed before he shrugged.

"Okay if you say so." Shirou said.

Then the school bell ringed, and Shinichi sits on his deck. Soon their homeroom teacher enters the room.

She was a woman in her mid-30, but was still quite young and very pretty. She has long light purple hair with matching eyes with glasses over them, she was wearing a female suit with a skirt and the suit was colored purple, and she was wearing black stockings with matching heels.

This is Mikasa Matou.

"Good morning, everyone." Mikasa greeted her students.

"Good morning, sensei." The students greeted her back.

"Before we begin, I have some news for you all. As of today we'll be having three new students joining." Mikasa told them.

"Three?" Kouji said as he and the other students were surprised by this.

"You can come in now." Mikasa said, and the three said new students walks into the room.

Kouji and Shinichi eyes widen in shock as they saw it was Jeanne, Rin, and Luvia all wearing their school's uniform.

"Everyone from the left is, Jeanne Elric, Rin Tohsaka, and Luviagelita Edelfelt. They are foreign exchange students from london, be sure to greet them with open arms." Mikasa told her students.

"Hello, everyone. I hope we get along." Jeanne said while Rin and Luvia grumbled as they were in the same class together.

While the other students were whispering at each other about their new classmates, Kouji and Shinichi still continues to gawk in shock seeing those three here in their school.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…Fly, or Drop**

 **There you have it hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think of the story.**


End file.
